Captivation
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: TOTAL AU. Two warring countries and the princes caught between.
1. acts of war

.acts of war.

"I worry about being this close to the border your highness, you know this." Jeremy sighed, mostly to himself.  
>"Please Alaric, I already know everything of which you speak. No more talk of war, not this day."<br>"Your highness…" Alaric sighed himself. "The generals of The Borlands grow restless. They crave new land to conquer. More to line their pockets with."  
>"They will not attack. Not today. Staying in the capital was not…" he paused, "it was not a plausible option." He turned away from the window, gazing into the room. "You know what this place means to us."<br>"Of course your highness, of course." Alaric bowed his head apologetically. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn."  
>"I'll not forgive you what I have asked you to do. Do not worry so much my friend," he crossed to his closest advisor and laid a hand on his shoulder, "else you will sprout many more gray hairs." Alaric smiled softly.<br>"I hear tell of a feast this evening. Shall we go?"  
>"If my sister has deemed it an appropriate time to finish her preparations."<br>"Do not mock me brother. I have spent nearly all day preparing." The Princess of Ellysia stood in the doorway, hands carefully laid in the folds of her skirts. In a deep purple gown she held the attention of every man standing in the room.  
>"And you look as ravishing as possible my dear sister. But perhaps you should expend less effort. You've distracted the guards from their purpose." Elena chuckled into her palm, cheeks flushing. Jeremy looked around the room, clearing his throat. Each of the four guards snapped to attention.<br>"Shall we go? Or are you still planning and strategizing?"  
>"No strategies are needed. As I have assured our advisor, no one will be attacking today. We leave war and all of its delicacies for the next sunrise."<br>"If only it was always that way," Alaric murmured.

The feast was everything a good celebration should be. People danced and sang, barely stopping to actually eat the fantastic amounts of food that had been produced. The Prince and Princess smiled continually, although some of these were forced. Even today could not lighten the burden they each shouldered. The night wore on and the hundreds of candles were burning low in their dishes. Elena stood and raised her glass in one hand.  
>"My dearest people," she spoke clearly, a half smile playing on her lips, "we cannot properly find the words to tell you how much we have enjoyed today's celebrations; as well as the people whom we are celebrating with. As I know my brother does, I love you all, more than words can express; more than life." There was a beat of silence before their people responded.<br>"More than life," they spoke as one. Jeremy stood.  
>"More than life," he echoed. He and Elena drank. The people of their kingdom followed suit. Jeremy waited for Elena to sit; he'd barely resumed his seat when the doors burst open. A small boy with dirty blonde hair springing in every direction on his head took great gasping breaths, falling onto the floor.<br>"The castle is under attack!" he cried out. People jumped to their feet, chairs hitting the ground. Jeremy was yanked to his feet by Alaric, shoved towards the side door. He knew without looking that Elena and a few guards were close behind. Screams echoed in his ears but he continued forward. He stopped at the tapestry covered door, tearing it out of the way before opening the door.

He turned back, chest heaving as adrenaline flooded him.  
>"Your shirt and armor," he said to the closest guard, "now!"<br>"Jeremy what are you doing?" Elena cried out, grabbing hold of him.  
>"I will not run while our people die."<br>"No! No, you come with me, now. We must keep you safe, above all."  
>"Do not presume to tell me what to do sister." He turned back to the guard. "Your armor!"<br>"Brother I beg you," Elena murmured, tears shining in her eyes.  
>"More than life," he let out, loosening his cloak and ripping off his shirt. "You may not fight, and for this I do not fault you. Make your way back to the capital. If God shows me any favor, I will join you there." He took the tunic and armor finally offered to him. "Your name," he said, meeting his eyes.<br>"Salvatore my lord. Stefan."  
>"Take my sister into the capital. Do not stop unless it is necessary for her life." He slipped the shirt over his head, the armor when Alaric offered it. Elena took a deep breath, standing in front of him.<br>"I pray I see you again brother, for the man you have become is a fearsome sight to behold." He held her hand for the briefest second.  
>"Go." She nodded, a small whimper escaping her. "Salvatore," Jeremy said, catching him by the shoulder, "with your life."<br>"There was never any other option, Sire," Stefan returned. He took Elena's hand and pulled her from view. Jeremy settled his hand on the hilt of his sword, wishing them well with everything he had.  
>"I hear sounds of a battle I think," Alaric said softly. Jeremy nodded once.<br>"Ay," he agreed, "let us join the fun."

They ran back through the castle, making it to the courtyard in moments that seemed like hours. The soldiers were already pushing Jeremy's guards back.  
>"Do not let them forward!" Jeremy yelled out, drawing his sword and cutting down one of the intruders as he ran.<br>"In the name of the king!" a faceless guard yelled. There was a cry and his guards pushed forward with what turned out to be one last burst. Swarms, unending swarms, of the men swamped in black continued pouring in. Jeremy knew the fight was lost, even as he dug his heels into the soil. They were pressed back further and further, ending in the entry hall. It was only then that their leader made his appearance. His sword was at his side, blood running slickly down the blade and dripping to the ground. Jeremy overpowered the man he was fighting easily, digging his sword into the valley between his shoulder and neck. He stepped forward to challenge the man who dared attack him today. He stopped, eyeing Jeremy up and down, as if appraising whether or not he was worth the time. Jeremy ran forward, cutting under his right arm as he moved to strike. He cried out in surprise and Jeremy could not help but smile in response.  
>"That was your last act," the man said, tightening his grasp on his sword, even as blood began to run down his arm. Jeremy chose not to respond with flimsy words, running forward again instead. One sure blow to the wrist and his enemy had dropped his sword. Victory could still be had. On the edge of his vision he caught Alaric being pushed into a wall, a blade at his throat.<p>

The moment's distraction was all it took. The hit came out of nowhere, as blinding as it was devastating. The breath locked in his chest as he fell backwards, unable to let it through his compressed airway. He'd been punched in the neck, most likely hard enough to kill him. Tears began forming in his eyes and he fought to raise his sword in any sort of last defense. His enemy kicked it away, too intently watching him to notice that the sword belonged to no common soldier. Perhaps it was the clarity death brought, but the castle seemed to have fallen very quiet. Perhaps it was just over. Perhaps everything was just over. Jeremy could not breathe, nor speak. There was nothing left but a scant amount of moments. Torchlight glinted off the sword that moved closer and closer to his exposed neck. His enemy stood over him, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. Jeremy had the thought that it was the last thing he'd ever see.  
>"You kill that man and it is an act of war!" Alaric screamed from against the wall. The enemy prince paused, blade still held aloft, inches from Jeremy's tender skin.<br>"Pray tell old man," he murmured, flicking a glance away from Jeremy. Jeremy barely managed to see him from this vantage. Alaric swallowed, moving the blade pressed into his throat as he did.  
>"I give you son of Grayson the Great, King of Ellysia. Our most noble prince, who fights alongside us." It was a long moment before he smirked again. Jeremy was still struggling to breathe, hand pressed into his throbbing neck.<br>"Noah," he spoke. A man stepped forward.  
>"My prince."<br>"What is it my father used to say?" His smirk widened. "Every time I won a challenge, every honor that was placed upon me. What would he say?"  
>"That you are a prince of princes my lord. One day a king of kings."<br>"Yes," he said, though Jeremy doubted he'd forgotten. "Take them away. Make sure the prince lives to see tomorrow."

_A/N: Yes I did. Thoughts?_


	2. burn it down

_A/N: Hey guys. *waves* Sorry it's been a lil while. My birthday is coming up and I've been working quite a bit as well. Le sigh. I know you guys have questions I will be responding to reviews soon! (Maybe some will even be answered here..I can hope.) Oh and this won't sound incredibly medieval. I don't want anything lost in translation and it's honestly a lot of work! So please just go easy on the terms/dialogue. Thanks._

_Lastly thanks to my lovely beta Green Eyed Cat who's working with me on this one!_

.burn it down.

Tyler sank into a chair after righting it. His shoulder throbbed in pain as blood seeped from the wound under his arm. The liquid was trailing crimson patterns in its wake before dripping to the stone floor. His men were swarming all over the place as if there was still anything left to be done. The castle was theirs. He had the Prince of Ellysia locked in his own dungeon. Now was the short time of reprieve. He closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear the screams.  
>"My lord," a soldier called. Sighing, he opened his eyes.<br>"Go on."  
>"The Ellysian flag. Outside the castle. What's to be done?" He sighed again.<br>"Are the Ellysians still in control of the castle?" he asked impatiently.  
>"N-No…"<br>"Then burn it down."  
>"Of course my lord. As you wish."<br>"Bring me the physician first." The soldier simply nodded before vanishing. Tyler clenched his fist as he waited. Thoughts raced through his head as he was attended to. The prince being here was a surprise. Surely he should have been in the capital. He wondered over it but found no answer.  
>"My prince," the physician chided, finally entering the room. "What have you done?"<br>"I've taken an enemy castle Tanner. What does it look like to you?"  
>"It looks like you are bleeding your royal blood all over the floor. I am reasonably certain this will scar."<br>"The least of my worries," Tyler responded darkly. Tanner went to work stripping away his blood coated armor and Tyler let his eyes slide closed. He knew, as always, this brief calm would not last. His soldiers would again look to him. What move is next? What do we take? Who do we kill? Endless questions, always looking to him for answers; it was never enough. He knew that most of his soldiers simply followed in what was the Borland way. But could not any of them think for themselves?

He didn't make a sound when the needle began its frustrating tug and pull on his skin. Another scar, one of many; and there would be more to come. He looped his arm over the back of the chair, fingers catching in the grooved designs burned into the wood. Growing up as his father's son had not been a kind upbringing. At age eleven Tyler had seen his father seize control of the Borlands. And though his rule was tenuous, he'd no intention of ever letting it go. Strength and power. Power above all. Power is all that matters. Taking it…giving it…controlling it.  
>"This is a fairly bad wound my prince. You will need to have caution with its healing."<br>"I am aware."  
>"It was the Ellysian prince?" Tyler nodded once, face carefully set. "Hm." Tyler sighed.<br>"I would hear your thoughts Tanner."  
>"Some would say that this is impressive." He'd learned not to waste words on the prince who had little patience for anything without immediate purpose. "To inflict a wound like this, upon one with skills such as yours. It is impressive."<br>"Perhaps so," Tyler agreed after a long moment. It was true. But he did not want to admit that. He did not want to see this wealthy, privileged prince as his equal or worse yet, better than him. He did not need another small voice in the back of his head, deeming him unworthy. Part of Tyler ached to point out that _he_ had won this battle, _not_ the son of Grayson the Great. Yet, to his great frustration, he could not honorably do so. This battle was only won due to trickery and methods that most would not employ. Tyler knew it as well as everyone else. Taking a castle this small on a holy day was not much of a challenge. Even with all the cowards that had attempted a retreat on the front line. As ordered, the second and third line cut them down. Tyler wondered, as Tanner finished up, why the Ellysians had fought so hard. The battle was lost as soon as the outer wall was breached. Yet they had not run. They'd fought honorably. Died honorably. He supposed it was all a soldier could hope for.

Tanner sliced the thread with a knife before standing. Tyler glanced down to examine the wound. He could only see the curving end of it. Unfortunately, he could feel all of it. Starting near the back of his ribcage the tear in his skin ripped into his chest. He moved it slightly and gritted his teeth. "Clean it twice daily. Perhaps some light massaging. I've others to attend to."  
>"Attend our soldiers by the wound not the rank. Then the Ellysians. Leave the traitors to die."<br>"My Lord," Tanner murmured before bowing out. Tyler was left alone in the throne room. He honestly could not bring himself to care whether guards were at the door or not. He fought to retain the peaceful feeling of moments before. It was slithering through his fingers. What move is next? He'd send word to his father and wait for orders. Tyler decided this quickly and did not question the decision. It would give him precious little time to breathe. He did not think about what he wanted his father to say. Tyler's wants had never been a part of this. But for now… His thoughts again went to the fiery prince who fought in the front line. What a strange creature he was. Why risk his life which meant so much more for the entire country? Without a doubt it was one of the most foolish things Tyler had ever heard told. What was one soldier to Ellysia? The same as the crown prince? He snorted to himself. Impossible. Tyler would leave such thoughts for tomorrow. The journey had been long and it had been longer still since he'd slept in a bed. He made his way to his feet, pulling on his tunic. His armor followed, even though he could not fasten it. Leave it to one of his commanders to go getting any ideas about taking over. One flick of the wrist and it's over. No weakness. He couldn't traipse through the castle as if there was no target on his back. Hand on the door Tyler paused. He wondered what it would be like to be able to trust someone. Anyone. With anything. At this rate he'd die in his sleep and never know the answer. It was a wonder really that it had not happened yet. As he searched for a stairwell Tyler supposed that his father inspired enough fear to keep him safe. For now, at least.  
>"My lord," a soldier called from behind, "I can lead you to your new quarters, if you wish."<br>"Think you I will say no? Think you I am not weary?" The boy, younger than him by a bit nodded jerkily, paling.  
>"Of course, Your Highness. I apologize."<br>"Lead on boy." Tyler was impressed by the boy's memory. He led him to what must have been the master's quarters without getting lost once. "Your name, boy?" he questioned as the boy held the door.  
>"S-Samuel my lord. Infantry."<br>"You've done well today," Tyler said simply before entering the rooms. He paced through the rooms, only stopping when the bed was in sight. Everything was finer than what could be found in the Borlands. Brighter, softer, shinier. It set Tyler on edge and he didn't care to think why. Removing the dagger from his belt he tossed it to the bed before stripping down and climbing in. Exhausted as he was he could not help but wonder if the Ellysian prince had slept in this same bed mere hours ago. How things could change. The unsettling thought kept him company for some time.


	3. dead and dying

.dead and dying.

Jeremy was thrown down unceremoniously. He was grateful to see several bodies already in the cell. Survivors; for now at least. With some difficulty, he pulled himself into a crouching position. The Bor guards left, taking the flickering torch light with them.  
>"Identify," he breathed, the word rasping against his abused throat.<br>"Thank the gods," Alaric said, landing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt my lord?"  
>"I am fine. Identify," he repeated.<br>"Galen, third line."  
>"Morneau," another groaned, "royal guard."<br>"Varden. Groomsmen." The last voice was barely above a whisper. Jeremy waited but no more came.  
>"What are your wounds?" he questioned.<br>"I am able," Galen answered.  
>"Nothing but a scratch," Varden followed. There was another beat of silence.<br>"I've been stabbed," Morneau admitted quietly.  
>"He may not last the night," Alaric breathed in Jeremy's ear.<br>"What of you my friend?" Jeremy whispered.  
>"Concern over the current state of affairs is my only problem."<br>"I warrant that your anxiety is quite well placed Alaric." Jeremy stared into the darkness. "Morneau, is there anything we can do for you?"  
>"The knowledge that you are well my King brings me great comfort." No one corrected him, though the statement successfully to suck the air from the cell, leaving a heavy atmosphere.<br>"The Bors do not know," Alaric murmured.  
>"Neither did I," Varden admitted quietly.<br>"No one else is to be told," Jeremy ordered. "We have but little leverage as it is. If they find out that they have the king of Ellysia…it is all over." Silence fell in the pitch black room and Jeremy rested his head in his hand. He missed his father now more than ever. He felt all of five years old again, playing chess with him. No idea which move to make next. But now his father was gone. He was king and he did not know what to do. Both countries danced along the edge of war now. While Jeremy knew that if a war began the chances of Ellysia surviving intact were good. But war was never good for the people of a country. Death, hunger, hardship. He knew deeply within himself that he'd do whatever it took to avoid a war.

In the quiet, his thoughts drifted to Elena. He sent up a quick prayer that they would make it the three day journey. She needed to survive. Especially as his chances looked worse with every passing moment.  
>"My Lord. I can hear your thoughts racing."<br>"I would say the same to you Alaric."  
>"There is nothing we can do at the moment. Nothing but to rest and prepare for whatever the morning brings."<br>"How am I to rest? My people are dead and dying. The enemy sleeps in my bed. The morning is sure to bring nothing I wish to see."  
>"If you do not rest it will only be worse." Alaric's words were simple and gentle. They rang true. Jeremy sighed and let his head rest against the wall.<br>"You are right. As always."  
>"You would inflate my pride my Lord."<br>"Truth is truth." Alaric was silent for a moment.  
>"I am not <em>always <em>right."  
>"You predicted this. And I, foolish as always, did not heed your words."<br>"I merely thought it a possibility. No one could have predicted that they would actually attack. No one thought they were _so _inglorious."  
>"But they are. And we are at their mercy." There was nothing more to be said.<p>

It was impossible to tell when morning came. Jeremy woke in the quiet and sat up slowly. Very dim light was coming from somewhere within the castle. Never having been in the dungeons, Jeremy could only guess from where. Alaric was already crouched over another man.  
>"How is he?"<br>"He is alive. Barely."  
>"Can anything be done?"<br>"Not without a physician's aid." Jeremy sighed heavily. The chances of that happening were slim to none. He glanced around again. A small man was crouched in the corner, eyes on his feet. The man between Jeremy and him was Galen, who Jeremy now recognized. Jeremy had to assume Varden was in the corner, Morneau was the one barely clinging to life.  
>"Is there anyone else living?"<br>"Most likely not," Galen answered darkly. He paused. "What is the plan my- my Prince?"  
>"I will negotiate with the Bor Prince. Nothing else can be done."<br>"How are you to negotiate?" Varden snapped. "We have nothing that they want."  
>"For now we have peace. I would keep it that way." Galen cuffed Varden on the head.<br>"You will not speak to his Highness that way, show your respect." Varden didn't reply, looking to the floor again. Jeremy heard the approaching soldiers before he saw them.  
>"Out. All of you." The door was opened and with three swords pointed in their direction, the Ellysian survivors made their way out of the cell and up the hall. Jeremy took the lead because he felt he should. These were his men. If they walked to their deaths he would go first. They were pushed to the throne room, Galen and Alaric shouldering the weight of Morneau. It was not without effort. Varden finished the small group, shooting glares back at the Bors as they pushed him. In front of the Bor Prince they were shoved to their knees. Morneau collapsed on the floor. This was ignored.<p>

Jeremy kept his eyes locked on the Bor's. All the men around them meant nothing. This was between the two of them. Everything depended on what they did.  
>"How did you sleep?" he questioned, eyes flashing as he smirked. Jeremy forced himself not to respond immediately. He inhaled deeply before letting it out ever so slowly. He had to remain calm now.<br>"Worry over my people troubled my thoughts Prince."  
>"My men are keeping a close eye on your people. You needn't worry." Jeremy forced himself to focus on the dark prince's face and not the fact that he was sitting in Jeremy's throne. His father's throne. Anger scorched its way up his throat. He barely held it in.<br>"May I ask what your plans are for them?"  
>"That all depends on them. And you."<br>"I am at your mercy," he bit off the _obviously_. The prince's answering smile was predatory.  
>"Call the physician and see to that man. The prince and I have much to discuss." The Bor stood and walked from the room. Jeremy was yanked up by the arm and shoved after him. Breath tangling in his chest as his heart constricted, Jeremy followed him out the side door.<p> 


	4. negotiations

.negotiations.

Tyler held his hands behind his back for only a second. The position pulled on his wound, sewn tight, so he let his arms drop.  
>"I trust this room is secure," he murmured, keeping his back to the Ellysian.<br>"If it is not I have yet to discover the fact."  
>"I trust that you also know lying will only bring your people death."<br>"I am many things, but no fool." Reaching the head of the table that Tyler imagined was used for meetings he turned neatly. "So Ellysian. What are we to do now?"  
>"You have taken the castle. You have left me alive. You have sent conflicting messages your highness."<br>"I do not want war. I simply require more."  
>"Your generals grow restless."<br>"Word has spread far."  
>"This castle means much to my family and to my people as well. I cannot promise this will not bring war." Tyler gritted his teeth.<br>"This castle is mine." He watched as the prince mere feet away struggled to control his emotions. Surprisingly it brought him no pleasure. "I tire of this. Speak quickly."  
>"Take the castle. Release my people. I will not fight you."<br>"You have many problems Ellysian. I already have taken the castle. You have already fought me. Furthermore you have nothing that I want."

Tyler could practically hear the prince scurry to come up with something, anything.  
>"You have not yet told me what you want." The words made Tyler pause. "Surely a massacre of innocent people would not be in the Borlands favor."<br>"It is the Borlands. Nothing is_ ever _in our favor." The Ellysian closed his eyes before sighing out.  
>"<em>Please<em>," he breathed, "please do not kill my people." He opened his eyes again, wider somehow, the warm brown depths imploring. For a moment his gaze arrested Tyler. There was such utter desperation in his expression and it was not even for his own life.  
>"You Ellysians," Tyler sighed, "I do not understand you. I cannot." He shook his head before pulling the chair and sinking into it. "Sit," he said, gesturing to the chair closest. "What is your name prince? I tire of calling you Ellysian." The prince visibly bit his lip.<br>"Jeremy," he admitted, sitting as well.  
>"Very well. Jeremy, my father taught me to never give something without getting something in return. I will happily give your people their lives. In exchange for something else."<br>"Anything." The answer was immediate and Tyler once again wondered over this prince. Tyler leaned his chin into his hand, careful of his wound. What did he want? Word from his father would take weeks. For the moment, he was in charge. What did he want? He wanted to have what this prince had. He wanted loyalty. He wanted to be able to sleep through the night. He wanted men that would rather die than betray him. He had none of that. He wanted to breathe. For once in his life, he wanted to breathe.

"Their lives," Tyler said, speaking suddenly, "for yours." Jeremy dipped his head slightly. His lips moved, though no sound came out. After several painful moments he met Tyler's eyes again.  
>"Your terms are acceptable."<br>"You have yet to hear my terms." Surprise registered on Jeremy's face briefly before he wiped it away. "Each life for one day." Jeremy frowned.  
>"How…how is that?"<br>"If you are dead I get nothing." Silence fell again. Jeremy's fingertips ran along the table top. Back and forth. Forth and back. Thinking about it Tyler realized that Jeremy was in his usual chair. The prince sat at the king's right side. "You will serve me for 258 days. Each day that you serve me exactly as I specify, I release one of your people. Each day that you do not…I kill one."  
>"You leave me little choice," Jeremy said, letting the words out slowly, unwillingly. For the first time since arriving at the castle, Tyler smiled. He sobered his expression before standing.<br>"It is possible for us both to get what we want," he murmured. Jeremy's lips were moving again, still silent, but he nodded anyways.  
>"My people will not like this."<br>"They are not my people. I do not care."  
>"May I go to see them?" Jeremy questioned voice catching.<br>"If you find the time." There was much to be done. Tyler had his doubts that Jeremy would find a single moment to himself. "Let us announce our agreement." Jeremy winced, standing as well.

Tyler stopped just in front of the throne, Jeremy at his side.  
>"Get comfortable men." A low cheer went up, accompanied by some stomping. The oldest man in Jeremy's group watched Tyler carefully. "Our prisoners are not to be treated as enemies. They are to be treated well. As long as the Crown Prince of Ellysia serves me." There was a tense silence. Another, louder cheer went up from the Bor soldiers. Tyler surveyed the Ellysians carefully. True to Jeremy's word, they did not look happy. He turned to Jeremy. "Your men pledge allegiance to you, yes?" Jeremy nodded once, his jaw tensed. "And you pledge allegiance to me?" The pause was much longer but Jeremy nodded once again. "Logic would state that your men are now my men." Tyler settled himself in the throne before looking to Jeremy. For just a moment Tyler wished he could have met the Ellysian Prince another way. He wondered if Jeremy ever smiled.<br>"I cannot speak for them in this." Jeremy held himself rigidly, arms clasped behind his back.  
>"An honest answer." Tyler took his gaze from Jeremy finally, moving to the men still kneeling on the floor. "Ellysians. What is your choice?"<br>"I long ago swore my allegiance to this man. I will not change it now," the oldest man said, looking at the floor the entire time he spoke. The man next to him, blood smeared on his shirt, did not glance down.  
>"I will not swear to you Bor." Tyler nodded.<br>"Take him away," he commanded, waving a hand. The physician had finished with the third man but he still leaned on one hand.  
>"I am a soldier," he said very quietly, "I follow orders." Tyler moved to the last man.<br>"I have never had the luxury of choice in my life. Now is no different."  
>"Very good." Tyler settled into the chair, getting comfortable. "Introduce me Jeremy."<br>"Alaric," he said, "my advisor. Morneau, a member of the infantry and Varden, a groomsman." He turned his head to Tyler very slowly. "Anything else your Highness?"  
>"Yes. A tour of the castle."<p>

_A/N: So this story took an unexpected turn for me…we will just have to see how it goes._


	5. heartless

.heartless.

Jeremy was at war with himself. It wasn't over his decision, which he would never second guess, even if the sea were to touch the sky. _More than life. _It was his mantra and it reminded him what was important. His people would live and he would do anything. That was the easy part. Giving the ruthless Bor a tour of his own castle. That was the hard part. Jeremy was sure that there were many more hard parts to come his way. He tried not to think of that at all. But internally he warred with himself. He wanted more than anything to attack the Bor like the animal he'd made him. Jeremy was no longer a prince, no longer a king, he was a servant. No better than a man's beast. He was barely hanging on.  
>"The entryway was constructed in 921. The rest of the castle completed by 949." He spoke as he walked, hands still held behind his back. His fists were clenched but behind his back it made the thought of punching anything within reach far less appealing. Jeremy did not consider himself the violent sort. But when confronted with violence, there is no choice but to respond in kind. He pretended that he was giving someone else a tour. Anyone else. He had to be diplomatic. At least for the moment he could pretend he still held a crown. The Bor stayed silent, for which Jeremy was grateful. It was far easier to ignore his presence that way. "My father met my mother here in 1091. It became their favorite place." His throat tightened so he fell silent for a while.<br>"It is a beautiful castle to be sure," the Bor said, "better than your capital's?"  
>"It depends who you ask your highness."<br>"In your opinion," he amended. Jeremy thought for a moment before shrugging helplessly.  
>"I was more comfortable here." <em>Until now<em>. The words were unspoken but they were still there. Jeremy expected the Bor to make some comment about how the royal family would surely miss this castle. He stayed silent. "176 rooms," Jeremy said, forcing the words out, "excluding servants' quarters, kitchens, and the dungeon." He allowed himself a sigh before continuing on.

Jeremy ended the tour back in the entryway, just in time to see two Bor guards drag a woman through the door. One had a hand firmly rooted in her hair. Jeremy had just opened his mouth to demand what was going on but the prince beat him to it.  
>"Men," he snapped, carefully placing his hands behind his back. They both stopped but did not release the girl. "What do you think you are doing?"<br>"She spit on me," one murmured.  
>"Why?" The guard fell silent. "What pray tell, were you going to do about it?" They each glanced to the girl before looking to the floor. "Release her," the prince said, voice low. The guards did and Jeremy did not blame them. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight in the wake of the prince's fury. "Out of my sight," he breathed out very slowly. The guards scattered. Jeremy leaned forward to catch the dark haired girl as she fell. Her lip was split and she looked up slowly.<br>"Bonnie," he breathed, "did they hurt you very badly?"  
>"I warrant I will live," she murmured, eyes narrowing. He looked to the prince.<br>"May I escort her back to the courtyard?" He nodded once before following them out.  
>"Why did you ask?" Bonnie questioned as they walked, "What is happening my prince?"<br>"Everything will be fine." It was a lie and for once Jeremy was grateful that it was improper to question him. Jeremy led Bonnie past the Bor guards and settled her as people began to flock around him. They remained silent but reached to touch him as he passed.  
>"Report," the prince demanded. Much as he wanted to hear what the prince was saying, he wanted to see his people more. This may be the only chance he got in a while. He had no idea what the Bor's plans were. Time was precious now. He moved further into the crowd, Bonnie pulled away and went to her father.<p>

Jeremy's throat tightened as he made his way through. His hands clenched at his sides. He finally stopped and turned.  
>"Are you well?" he asked one, then another. He began reaching out and taking hands. "Are you well?" There were quiet murmurs. People drew closer to him, taking his hand for a short moment and nodding. Some cried. Some smiled. The bravest of children hugged a leg. For the most part they seemed in good spirits. Jeremy wondered if it was simply a brave face for him. He hoped not. "This will not be easy for any of us," he called out. "We all need to be strong. And I will need you all more than you know."<br>"More than life," someone shouted from the crowd. Jeremy let his eyes close for just a moment, trying to draw in their strength. He laid a hand over his heart, fighting just to breathe.  
>"More than life," he responded, throat aching again. The crowd echoed him before bowing their heads. For an unbearable moment Jeremy thought that he could not do this. He could not serve this Bor prince. He should have run. Jeremy put a firm hold on the thoughts. <em>No. <em>He should not have run. Could not have run. He was king. His father would not have run. His father would do whatever was necessary to keep his people safe. Jeremy would do whatever was necessary. For now that was serving the Bor. He looked around again, to his people, memorizing their faces. It was for their lives that he did this. He wished he could say more. But there were so many words. Not nearly enough time. He dropped to one knee, hand clenched in a fist over his heart. Absolute silence followed the action. Jeremy breathed deeply. _Are you with me? _He questioned. He stood again in time to see his people raise their fists to their hearts. _We are with you. _His eyes tightened uncomfortably and he widened them quickly. He would not cry. No matter how touched he was. Raised voices drew his eye back to the edge of the crowd. Jeremy made his way back to the Bor prince. Hands reached out again as he passed but he kept his eyes focused on the Bor. A guard was too close for it to be a simple conversation. He reached forward, slamming an open palm into the prince's chest, where Jeremy knew he was injured. The prince stopped speaking suddenly. His expression died. In the next moment the blade of his sword ran through the guard. The prince held him up by the collar and said something Jeremy was still too far away to catch. Then he pulled his sword and wiped it on the guard's tunic before he dropped to the ground. The prince sheathed his sword as Jeremy finally broke through the crowd. He swallowed roughly, unable to take his eyes from the dying guard in front of him. The prince said nothing about it. As if it hadn't happened. His people were in the hands of this…monster. And so was he.

_A/N: This chapter was un-betaed, any mistakes are mine. _


	6. mistake

.mistake.

Tyler shook his head slowly as his chest throbbed. Fool. There could be no questioning those above you. Ever.  
>"Why?" Jeremy shouted as he crashed into him, both hands slamming into Tyler. "Why did you kill him?" Tyler backed up half a step before slapping Jeremy to the ground.<br>"I killed him because I am prince and he is not." Jeremy fought to stand and Tyler pushed him back to the ground with a foot. "Do not mistake our bargain for compassion little prince. I am Bor. I take what I want and kill what is in my way. Never forget that." Jeremy stared up at him with wide eyes as his cheek flushed a brilliant red. Tyler wondered if he'd ever been struck in the face before. Most likely not. He laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Gather those willing to work and set them to it before meeting me in my quarters." He walked away then, still barely holding his temper. He was the prince. His word was law. For once. Tyler was not giving that up. He stopped at the door. "Spread the word. Anyone who lays one unnecessary finger on an Ellysian commits treason. It will only please me to kill them. Anyone who questions this goes to the dungeons."  
>"Put our own men in the Ellysian dungeon?" the guard asked, frowning.<br>"That sounded like a question," Tyler growled. The guard paled.  
>"My liege."<br>"Are you here still?" The guard only paled further before running towards the castle gate. Tyler shoved through the door, kicking a small table when he nearly ran into it. Guards cleared out of his way quickly. The Lockwood temper was famous. Tyler knew that to keep the tenuous control over his men in enemy territory he'd done what was necessary. But it was Jeremy's damn eyes. His accusing eyes. As if there was any way to avoid what had just happened. Niall was poison. He would only have spread dissension among the ranks. Tyler could not let that happen. When the soldiers think they have another option that is when they rebel. He was not willing to die for one man. He would never die for one man.

It was hours before Jeremy appeared again. He did not comment on the state of the room, though his eyes swept over it several times. Tyler took a moment to do the same. Tapestries half hung from the walls, most torn. Chairs and tables were upended and broken. The water basin had been smashed against the far wall. Tyler looked back to the fire from his seat on the floor. Sometimes he thought he'd spent too much time on the ground. Or maybe he was pathetically destined to be more comfortable on the ground. There are things you grow used to as a blacksmith's only son. It was a pointless stream of thought.  
>"You will have to learn to move faster," he said, staring into the fire. Jeremy didn't respond. When Tyler glanced over at him he was fixing what he could. "Have you gotten over your temper tantrum?" A chair slammed into the floor.<br>"Having a healthy respect for life is not a temper tantrum." Tyler arched an eyebrow, noting how Jeremy's shoulders had tensed.  
>"I have a very healthy respect for life. Perhaps more healthy than yours." Jeremy righted another chair before stopping. His jaw tensed and Tyler guessed that he was working to stay silent. "Please your highness, speak freely."<br>"You are a very ironic man," Jeremy said, pointing a finger at him.  
>"Oh?" Tyler asked, turning towards him slightly.<br>"I threw a temper tantrum, yet come back to _this. _You have a respect for life, but kill freely. You save my people and say you are not compassionate. You require my name yet refuse to give me yours. Evidence enough?" Tyler stood, brushing off the back of his breeches as an afterthought.  
>"A prince's servant is never to question his master's actions. You threw a temper tantrum. I did not. I do not need to explain why I killed Niall to you. You do not know me or my men. Trust it was the right decision. I care not for your people and if nothing else believe that. I keep them in good health because if they are not they will rise up and my guards will kill them. I have promised you their lives, not their bloodshed. As for my name, it is not important. I asked yours on a whim. Do not get used to me explaining myself to you. I do this only because you are still unsure of where exactly to place your feet." Jeremy frowned deeply.<br>"I cannot understand you Bor. No matter how I try."  
>"We come from different worlds little prince."<p>

Jeremy turned away and finished the room, tearing down the ruined tapestries and piling them by the door.  
>"The cooks are preparing dinner," he offered.<br>"Any chance of poison?"  
>"Of course not," Jeremy said, lips thinning.<br>"I should hope not. You eat with me."  
>"My people are good. They do not kill unless I ask it of them." Tyler smiled suddenly.<br>"I'll not worry then." Jeremy's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.  
>"You trust me so easily?"<br>"No. I trust that you want your people to live." Jeremy did not respond immediately.  
>"Do you require anything more your highness?" he questioned eventually.<br>"I'll need a new water basin." He loosened the ties at his throat. "The physician suggests I wash and massage my wound daily." Jeremy nodded. "Move as if you have purpose," Tyler ordered as Jeremy gathered the tapestries and left. Tyler took off the heavy chain around his neck before slipping the vest from his shoulders. After a long moment of indecision he removed his sword as well. He tried to remove his tunic but his wound was stretched tight. With a sigh he crossed to the fire again. He had been too angry to worry over hurting himself more. He could not stand being questioned. Not if he was supposed to be in control. He sighed again before running a hand over his face. Maybe he was never meant to rule. There could be no doubt that rulers would always be questioned. But why did Tyler have to kill whoever questioned him? Why could he not accept it the way Jeremy did? But his kingdom was not Jeremy's kingdom. He knew that. He would never have the luxuries that Jeremy possessed. Whether it was a fine chair or a night's sleep without waking. He watched the glowing embers jump from the flames, dying in the air.


	7. given

.given.

The girl was silent at Jeremy's side. He wished she would speak. She did not. Thinking back on it, servants rarely did speak. He wondered for a moment what they were thinking. What words could have filled all those empty silences. She stopped suddenly, outside the Bor's room. She looked down to the basket in her arms and for just a split second Jeremy saw the anger in her gaze. But then she pushed through the door and it was gone. Righting his own expression, he followed her.  
>"I am pleasantly surprised," the Bor said, stepping away from the fireplace.<br>"She is not staying," Jeremy nearly growled. He set down the basin on the stand, sloshing some water out in his carelessness. "Thank you," he murmured, taking the basket from her arms. When the Bor winked at her, smirking, she flinched. Head ducked she curtsied before dashing from the room.  
>"You Ellysians do not have fun, do you?" Jeremy kept his lips tightly shut. The Bor would phrase it that way. It was a society completely based on <em>now. <em>What do I want now? What can I take now? There was no tomorrow for a Bor. And when there was…the problems arose.  
>"You will need to remove your tunic your highness." The Bor shrugged with his good shoulder, eyes flashing.<br>"I am unable." Pursing his lips, Jeremy wondered whether this was some sort of test. Truthfully it mattered not if it was.  
>"Do you wish for me to assist you?" Smirking again, the Bor nodded. Crossing the room Jeremy set the basket on the bed before stopping in front of him. He skimmed his fingertips under the hem of the Bor's shirt carefully. It was impossible not to brush skin against skin. Jeremy was somewhat surprised that he was warm. Flesh and blood. Somehow. His good arm was easier. It was when Jeremy had to remove the other sleeve that he had to step closer. He could literally feel the heat radiating from the Bor now. Jeremy could not remember the last time he stood quite so close to anyone. Finally the shirt was gone and Jeremy stepped back. He surveyed the wound with a flash of pride. Beyond that he really hoped it hurt.<p>

He turned away from the Bor, not wanting to notice that he worked hard, not wanting to admire it. But Jeremy knew, you did not look like that without working, without fighting. He opened the basket and removed a cloth before crossing and dipping it in water. He walked back to the Bor, who watched him silently. A slight gasp sounded when he pressed the cloth to the sewn flesh. When Jeremy glanced to his face the Bor's eyes were closed.  
>"Cold," he muttered, opening his eyes again.<br>"Warm would have taken longer," Jeremy explained before continuing.  
>"Hm," the Bor let out before lifting his arm to allow Jeremy access to the rest of the wound. Jeremy went back to the basket and poured oil into his palm. He rubbed the small amount of liquid between his palms to start it warming. It heated and tingled between his palms. The Bor frowned as he began spreading it along the wound.<br>"This will help," Jeremy murmured. He rubbed the skin gently, not able to purposely make it hurt.  
>"My shoulder and neck," the Bor breathed, eyes closed, "attend to those next." Jeremy frowned but got more oil anyways. He worked the oil into the skin, only slowing down when he began to feel the muscles relax under his palms. "Mm, you certainly have your tricks little prince."<br>"It is an ancient remedy of my people. The plant grows wildly near the capital." He wiped his hands on a clean cloth before setting the bottle of oil back in the basket.  
>"What have you done to me?" the Bor questioned suddenly. "I am seeing double." Anger rose in his voice with each word. Too late Jeremy realized his mistake. His childhood memories of the herbal oil were nearly gone now.<br>"It will pass," he said quickly, steadying the Bor with one hand as he wavered. "We build up a resistance-I failed to realize that it would affect you. I apologize Prince."  
>"If you are lying," the Bor began, hand clutching at his sleeve before slipping off.<br>"I know," Jeremy nodded.  
>"Do not leave me," the Bor let out before collapsing. Jeremy dragged him to the bed before letting himself sink into a chair. A plan began to form in his mind.<p>

The sun was ducking behind the horizon when the Bor spoke again. "You stayed."  
>"Did you doubt me?" The Bor thought for a moment.<br>"No. I suppose not." He flexed his shoulder before climbing out of bed. "Go to the kitchen and watch them prepare dinner. You I trust. Them I do not." Jeremy bowed his head slightly before leaving. He wanted to be with his people as it was. Silence fell as he entered the kitchen. He smiled softly.  
>"Please continue," he murmured. He walked to the center of the kitchen before pulling himself onto an empty table. "Do not be sad now, I have been given a monumental gift, whether the Bor realizes it or not."<br>"Damn Bor," a cook muttered, spitting on the floor.  
>"I am truly one of you now," Jeremy breathed. "Together we are stronger than I could ever be." He glanced around the room. "I mean the words I say. I love you all and I would have you welcome me as one of your own."<br>"You will always be our prince," a young girl said as she approached. "And because we are your people we do as you ask," she took his hand, pulling him from the table. "You can help us cut these vegetables. If you wish." Jeremy smiled and laughter broke out in the kitchen.  
>"Watch he does not lose a finger!" someone called out.<br>"Else he will bleed on dinner!" another added. Jeremy's eyes tightened again. Again he forced the tears back. He focused on the task at hand, which he was surprisingly good at. All the knife and dagger training was more appropriate than it had seemed at the time. The vegetables were cut and boiling over the fire when the eldest cook approached.  
>"We are your people. And we are here," he paused significantly, "if you require it."<br>"I appreciate it, deeply. However," Jeremy said, drawing closer, "do not make a move without my consent." The cook nodded gravely.  
>"The people will grow unhappy. You are their prince." Jeremy nodded.<br>"Tell them to have faith. I will come to see them as often as I can." The cook nodded once more before moving back to the fire. Jeremy could not let word get out that he had a plan. The Bors would grow suspicious and there was still much to think about. Dinner was ready and Jeremy joined the servants carrying trays to the dining hall. The Bors were already seated, laughing amongst themselves. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. This would be most helpful information for the plan. He only need think of that.

_A/N: Hai. I know I've been neglecting my Jyler. I'm gonna try and do better… Sorry guys. Both of these are unbetaed by the way. All me. _


	8. reaching

.reaching.

Tyler surveyed the table carefully. His men appeared content. For now. He had a feeling that being served food and wine by the Ellysians would go a long way towards that. His eyes stole to Jeremy on their own accord. He looked content as well. For just a moment, fear clutched at his chest. Poison in the food after all? Surely not. Killing him would not release the Ellysians. It would only kill them as well. He forced himself to breathe deeply. Jeremy was not plotting his death. Surely he was the last man in the room wont to do so. A thought suddenly occurred to Tyler. It was devastating as it wrought havoc in his mind. He could trust Jeremy. He _trusted _Jeremy. At this moment the reasons how and why they got here did not matter. He had someone he could trust. Finally. The seat to his left had been left open and it took Jeremy a few minutes to catch on but he did, sinking into it. His shoulders slumped slightly. Tyler's lips lifted. He _liked _this. Was quite fond of it really. It was twisting and turning, shifting inside of him. He had never really had a friend. Did this count? Was it as close as he was going to get? He knew it was. Tyler had to hold on to this with everything he had.  
>"I trust the food will suit us well," Tyler murmured.<br>"Yes," Jeremy said, nodding once. The soldiers tired of waiting and yanked food onto their plates and dug in. Tyler did not move to eat until Jeremy had already begun. Jeremy's eyes stole to him every few moments and Tyler wondered why. Was it fear? It had to be. That was the only thing that made sense. But then why was he afraid? Jeremy continuing to live was part of the agreement.  
>"What troubles you Ellysian?" he demanded, leaning towards Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes widened with the realization that he'd been caught.<br>"It is only the startling differences that have spilled into my life. Nothing more."  
>"Consider yourself lucky," Jayel said from across the table. "We are all far from home and fiercely lonely." Jeremy did not respond, hand clutching at the edge of the table so hard his knuckles pressed white under the skin.<br>"If you cannot handle the strain rut with each other," Tyler suggested, drawing several laughs from around the table. He did not miss Jeremy's grateful glance before his eyes shot down, cheeks flushing.

Tyler was unsure why it surprised him when Jayel did not let it drop.  
>"Surely my liege you yourself will take an Ellysian to your bed before our stay is over." Tyler took a long sip of wine before turning slightly towards him to answer.<br>"I would not soil it." There was another round of laughs. He did not dare look to Jeremy.  
>"Have you nothing to say to that Ellysian?" Jeremy did not take the deliberate bait. Jayel turned back to Tyler. "We are Bor. We take."<br>"You are _my _Bor. You take when I allow it." Perfect silence rang in the room.  
>"They would kill you in your sleep anyways Jayel. Let it rest," Mathias said. Tyler did not look to him but had the thought that before Jeremy, Mathias was the best person in Tyler's life. The room relaxed at the statement, a few pieces of bread flying in Jayel's direction. Dinner continued. It took a long time for Tyler to return to his former mood. Nothing about Jeremy's expression betrayed what he was feeling. Tyler thought he had need of such a skill. His face had been stuck in a grimace for nearly an hour. As it was he was forced to wonder about the younger man for the rest of the meal. He knew they could not speak freely in front of his men. He did not stop to wonder why he wanted the option. Eventually he stood, pushing back from the table.<br>"Rest well men. Drills in the morning." With some grumbling they waved him off. Tyler waited until Jeremy stood before walking towards the door. He pretended his mind was on anything other than Jeremy as they made their way down the hall. It was once they had arrived in Tyler's rooms that he could no longer pretend. "My men can be animals," Tyler said before wincing, unsure if it sounded as though he was apologizing.  
>"It is not a soldier's occupation to think. That is why they have kings."<br>"Why do I feel as if I have heard that before?"  
>"It was my father's favorite thing to say," Jeremy murmured, "when I was a boy," he added after another moment.<br>"My father used to say that you had to know from where your weapons came." Jeremy did not respond so there was no way of knowing if he knew how Tyler's father had gained the crown. Understandably, Tyler did not want to share the information.

Jeremy shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable standing still with nothing to occupy him.  
>"Would you like to dress for bed?" he asked hesitantly. Tyler nodded after a moment, hands going to the buckle of his belt. Jeremy stepped forward before freezing in his tracks.<br>"Yes," Tyler said, "I will need your aid." Jeremy approached slowly, examining the carpet. He folded and unfolded his hands rapidly, looking up to meet Tyler's eyes after several long moments.  
>"I w-would speak with you," he let out, stumbling over the words. Tyler arched an eyebrow and let him squirm.<br>"Yes?" he pressed finally. Jeremy took a deep breath.  
>"What you said earlier, it bothers me."<br>"You want an apology?"  
>"Of course not. I only worry." Confusion worked itself across Tyler's expression. He stalled by taking off his sword and dropping it on the chair.<br>"Over what?" Jeremy closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, calming himself.  
>"You promised my people's safety from your men. Not from you yourself." The accusation burned him.<br>"You think I will take a maid screaming to my bed?" he demanded.  
>"It is not my wish to anger you," Jeremy said quickly, "I only wish for the safety of my people." Tyler's jaw would not open to speak, it was closed so tightly.<br>"You hold me in low regard," he managed finally. Jeremy lifted one shoulder.  
>"You are Bor." Tyler could not help but think back to his previous words. <em>I am Bor. I take. <em>"I would do anything you asked," Jeremy continued. Tyler waved a hand.  
>"Stop speaking. Help me undress." Jeremy nodded after a moment, stepping closer again. He removed Tyler's vest with unsteady hands before skimming his hands under the thin shirt and pulling it off. Tyler waved him away after another moment, walking towards the fireplace.<br>"Your highness…?" Jeremy questioned hesitantly.  
>"I'll not sleep in the bed for someone to slit my throat while I sleep unaware." His eyes followed Jeremy as he crossed to the door. "An empty bed will draw suspicion." Jeremy turned back slowly.<br>"What is your wish?" Tyler gestured to the bed.  
>"Sleep well little prince."<p> 


	9. warning

.warning.

Jeremy could not sleep. Thoughts were racing around his head as if they had anywhere to go. As if he could speak them aloud and expel them from this silent torture. The fire was dying. It bathed the room in a dusky orange glow. If Jeremy examined the edge of his vision he could see the shadow of the Bor from where he slept. He seemed almost a different entity, recklessly splayed on the floor. He was less like a monster now…more like something else. Jeremy shifted his eyes back to the ceiling. He could not allow himself to think of such things. He was Bor. He was a monster. _Little prince. _Why did he call him that? He had a hair or two on the Bor. Why was Jeremy the little one? Surely it was meant to make Jeremy feel inferior. Yet he already was. It was completely unnecessary. He huffed out a long breath, willing his mind to settle. Certainly he would need the sleep. He wondered what exactly Bor drills entailed and if he would be able to slip away during them. He had never truly been a soldier after all and he certainly was not one now. The thought soothed him a bit. For the moment, he did not have to think of killing anyone. All he had to focus on was the Bor and keeping his people safe. Jeremy knew the two needs would not always directly coincide. But just for now, they happily did. On a deep inhale he forced his body to relax, sinking into the familiar bed.  
><em>"It is a cycle son," his father said from across the chess board. "Your people must protect you, their king. And you the king must protect your people." He moved a rook before looking back to his young son. "Your people are your king. Understand?"<br>"I think so," Jeremy nodded, moving a knight to take a pawn before his father reached across the board to ruffle his hair.  
>"Never let your greed overtake you my boy. There will be times that what you want does not matter."<br>"I am never greedy father," Jeremy protested, crossing his arms quickly. His father tsked gently before pointing to the red and gold squares.  
>"In order to take my pawn you have left your queen vulnerable to attack." His father lifted a bishop, "What was the pawn worth to you Jeremy?" Jeremy stared down at the board in dismay. "You have much time to learn my son. Learn well, rule well, and always protect what is yours."<em>

Jeremy woke with a pillow slapping into his face.  
>"Get yourself to the kitchen," the Bor said, "I can manage myself this morning." Jeremy did not have to glance to the window to know it was not yet dawn. He rubbed his eyes for just a moment before getting out of bed and straightening his clothes. Carrying his shoes into the hallway he slipped them on as he walked. He had never been good at getting up early. Most days he would rather not sleep at all.<br>"Your highness," someone called out as he slipped into the bustling kitchen. He made his way to a table, dropping onto a stool.  
>"Have you slept?" a woman questioned, stopping next to him with her hands on her hips.<br>"A bit," he admitted.  
>"Help Amelia with the eggs will you? The fresh air ought to do you some good." He stood and gave a slight bow.<br>"As you wish," he murmured, smiling. She waved a hand to shoo him.  
>"I am meant to be gathering the eggs," a slight girl with light hair murmured, stopping next to him. She curtsied unsteadily. "Amelia your highness."<br>"Jeremy," he corrected gently. Her cheeks reddened.  
>"If you desire it."<br>"I do," he murmured. Jeremy knew he would never truly be one of his people. The line would always be carefully inked between them. But he could pretend. At this point it was a harmless gesture.

Jeremy once again enjoyed his time in the kitchen and once again steeled himself for the actual meal. In the end it was an unnecessary worry. All the Bors were eating far too quickly to speak; though the one called Jayel did shoot him more than a few glares. Jeremy did his best to ignore it and ate as well. He still held hope that he would be able to see his people today. When the Bor prince stood all of his men stumbled to follow. Taking one last sip of ale Jeremy followed, swiping a hand over his mouth as he did. The stream of soldiers made their way out of the entry hall and through the courtyard. They did not stop until they were outside the surrounding wall. Jeremy wove his way through, stopping next to the Bor, hands behind his back.  
>"Circuit the castle twice," he called out. "Not you," he amended, catching Jeremy by the collar. "As if I trust my men with you," he breathed as they drew further away. "I would talk with you as it is." Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, the Bor's hand still brushing the back of his neck. "I am Bor. I take. This is true. I do not rape."<br>"Do you wish for an apology?" Jeremy demanded, skin beginning to hum. "It was you who told me you were not a desirable sort."  
>"You have a clever tongue," the Bor breathed in his ear before dropping his neck finally.<br>"Rarely your highness," Jeremy muttered, swiping at the back of his neck with one hand. The Bor observed the movement silently. Jeremy thought carefully about to how best pose the next question. "Would it be possible Prince, for me to visit with my people as you drill your soldiers?" The Bor regarded him for several long moments, his dark eyes boring into Jeremy's.  
>"If you are able to defeat me in a duel I will put some thought into it." Jeremy had already done that. He forced himself not to smile, the smallest of quirks finding his lips anyways. Thundering footsteps drew closer. The soldiers were already on their way back. It was a small castle after all. "Take your units!" the Bor called. "Matthias, your sword." The blonde soldier handed over his sword without complaint and the Bor offered it to Jeremy. Jeremy swallowed after a moment. They were using real swords? Not good. The hilt was heavy in his hand but he gripped it tightly nonetheless. He could do this. Just like drills that he'd suffered through his entire youth. The Bor drew his own sword and Jeremy took an instinctive step back. The Bor lifted his sword and smirked.<p>

_A/N: All mistakes are mine. Still trying to balance all my lovely (I love them at least) fics. Thanks for your patience and reading/reviewing. I truly appreciate it. _


	10. running crimson

.running crimson.

Tyler should not be anticipating this as he was. But what was the harm in a bit of fun? He ran his blade along Jeremy's sword, thrilling in the sound it made. He watched as Jeremy took another step back.  
>"Your footwork is admirable," he murmured. Jeremy bowed his head slightly.<br>"May I ask the terms?"  
>"First to draw blood wins." Tyler spun, only to have his sword blocked by Jeremy. "Very good," he murmured, smiling. Jeremy did not acknowledge the words. Instead he side stepped, moving his sword and swinging. Tyler spun again, out of the way. They both took a moment to reevaluate their opponent. Tyler stepped forward and Jeremy stepped back again.<br>"You needn't be scared. I will not wound you mortally."  
>"Only cautious Prince, never scared."<br>"Brave words," Tyler said, thrusting. Jeremy deflected the blow easily.  
>"I was taught well."<br>"You enjoy the sound of your own voice, do you not?" Jeremy smiled as he attacked. Tyler barely protected his throat in time.  
>"I've yet to bleed Bor." Tyler swung his sword, wincing as he stretched his wound. For the first time he thought this might end poorly. He could not afford to be made a fool in front of his men. Yet he was wounded. Gritting his teeth, he thrust again. Jeremy blocked and shifted before slapping Tyler's leg with the flat of his blade. Tyler rounded on him just in time to deflect another slash of his sword. Sweat was beginning to gather between Tyler's shoulder blades. He lunged forward, stopping short when he felt a cold blade at his throat. Tyler was careful not to move his throat as he looked up. The expression on Jeremy's face was coolly satisfied. "I trust I needn't actually draw blood," he murmured. Tyler lowered his sword.<br>"I underestimated you Ellysian."  
>"You are not the first."<br>"I'll have you next," Jayel said, breaking from his squad. "I warrant I am more of a challenge than my wounded leader."  
>"Watch your tongue," Tyler warned, turning on him.<br>"I only speak the truth." Jayel passed Tyler and drew his sword. Tyler yanked him back by the collar.  
>"As much as I would enjoy the Ellysian slicing you to shreds this is not your place. Back to your squad. Immediately."<br>"My prince," Jayel snarled. He sheathed his sword before turning away.

Jeremy stepped closer before handing his borrowed sword over by the hilt.  
>"You are bleeding Bor," he murmured. Tyler lifted his arm before wincing. Red was seeping through his shirt.<br>"I am," he agreed. He waved over Matthias and gave him back his sword. "Oversee the soldiers." Matthias nodded. Tyler turned back for the castle, only looking once to see whether Jeremy was following. "Go," he murmured, waving him towards where his people were still gathered. "Do not waste all day."  
>"Your wound," Jeremy reminded him quietly.<br>"How did I live before you came along?"  
>"You may be too proud. I am not."<br>"Pride has naught to do with it. I will live regardless." Jeremy rolled his eyes and Tyler scoffed at the action. "As you wish," he said, "do not see your people. Tend to my scratch instead. Like a nursemaid."  
>"Are you sore because I beat you? Again?" Tyler jerked to a stop in front of the door. He turned to Jeremy slowly.<br>"Are you…_bragging_?" Jeremy smiled softly.  
>"Never your highness." Tyler found himself smiling as well and killed it quickly. He knew he should warn Jeremy against becoming too familiar…yet he did not. He sort of, almost, enjoyed it. He entered the castle and began climbing the stairs. Tyler did not want to admit it but the 'scratch' was beginning to hurt more with each step. He wondered absently if he had torn it open. Foolish passing thoughts. Why had he not learned to think? Fighting with Jeremy had been a bad idea in the first place. Surely. Thinking back he was unable to remember why he had wanted to.<p>

Jeremy helped him strip away layers of cloth before wincing. He pressed a hand to the wound quickly, resulting in a gasp from Tyler.  
>"How bad?" he questioned through his teeth. Jeremy simply shook his head, reaching for a cloth. He shifted his arm and looked down, rivulets of blood running crimson down his side. "It's a good wound is it not?"<br>"With the aim of killing you…yes. With the aim of healing…no." Tyler laughed.  
>"I highly doubt the latter was your purpose."<br>"How did you know?" Tyler laughed again.  
>"Will it need the physician?"<br>"I think it will stop soon." Tyler took hold of Jeremy's wrist with his good hand and crossed to the bed, pulling him along. He sat down and let go of Jeremy's wrist.  
>"Seems intimate, does it not?" Tyler questioned, watching Jeremy's face carefully.<br>"You staining the sheets is intimate?"  
>"You have a way with words Ellysian." Tyler still enjoyed watching him squirm. Much more than fighting him. "I meant you keeping me alive. Skin to skin. Heat to heat."<br>"You really are lonely."  
>"Hm." Tyler laid his hand over Jeremy's before lowering his arm. "And you are not unaffected."<br>"What is this?" Jeremy questioned after a moment. "What are you after?"  
>"What if I said you?" Jeremy was quiet for a long moment, shifting uncomfortably.<br>"It is said that in the Borlands it is common for men to take men as lovers, or women to take women. Is it true?"  
>"Life in the Borlands is short. We take what we can while we can."<br>"And you are…" he hesitated, "you are interested in me?" Tyler smiled softly.  
>"Why not?" Jeremy laughed as he dipped his head.<br>"Surely you jest. We are inches from war."  
>"We are inches from each other little prince." Tyler tightened his hand over Jeremy's. "Had you forgotten?"<br>"I made an effort to."  
>"You flatter me."<br>"Perhaps you should postpone this for a time when you are not bleeding all over the both of us."  
>"I may not live to see the dawn." Jeremy snorted.<br>"Unlikely. Though not as unlikely as garnering my sympathy."  
>"You ought to feel sorry for me."<br>"Sorrier for myself your majesty."  
>"How very unlike you Jeremy. You are usually so compassionate."<br>"You are trying to take me to bed. Forgive me my lack of feeling for your station."  
>"Only if you ask nicely," Tyler said, smirking again.<br>"You are…indescribable."  
>"I would not try to deny it."<br>"Why would you have me for a lover?" Jeremy questioned suddenly, upper lip ducking behind the lower. Tyler wanted to say something cold and callous, something to drive some space between them. All he could think to say however was the truth.  
>"You are the only one I can trust."<p> 


	11. a willing sacrifice

.a willing sacrifice.

Jeremy was unsure what he had been expecting to hear. He refused to think that he had been hoping to hear anything.  
>"You can only trust that I will do what I must," Jeremy informed him, sliding his hand from the Bor's grasp.<br>"Two paths with the same destination." The Bor stood as Jeremy edged his way back. "I trust you. I have control of what you want. What you need." Jeremy nearly shuddered as the Bor looked him up and down. "But you have not forgotten that." Jeremy shook his head.  
>"Not as long as I live." The Bor waved him away, fingers stained red.<br>"Go." He did not wait for the Bor to change his mind. He needed to speak to Alaric as it was. The Bor's blood became itchy as it dried, flaking off as he walked. It really was a fair amount of blood and for a narrow second Jeremy hoped he would somehow die. He did not know what the Bor wanted…or how to act around him. It was as if Jeremy had been tossed right into the tide, water slamming into him as the shore was yanked away. He barely remembered to breathe, let alone think how he should act. He pushed the chaos in his mind back, focusing on finding Alaric. He was reasonably sure the older man was with the rest of the people, doing whatever he could. At least Alaric could offer comforting words. He had always been good at that. As soon as he approached his people he forgot his intention. They smiled at him, watching him walk forward. Jeremy smiled in return, immediately lightened by their obvious adoration. A tiny blonde boy ran forward and Jeremy scooped him up, holding him carefully.  
>"Good morning," Jeremy said.<br>"Morning your highness," the boy returned, brown eyes wide.  
>"Nicholas! What are you doing?" a woman cried out, rushing forward.<br>"It's alright m'lady," Jeremy said quickly, "I have him." She stopped suddenly, hands in her skirts.  
>"Well no one has ever called me that before."<br>"Forgive me," Jeremy said, bowing his head.  
>"As if it is necessary your highness." He shifted Nicholas to his shoulders, keeping one hand on the boy's skinny knee.<br>"How is it? Honestly," he murmured, stepping closer. The woman's expression sobered.  
>"I am afraid the people grow weary. The Bor are not kind." He nodded, Nicholas giggling in response.<br>"Keep the faith m'lady, even when it seems impossible."  
>"We do our best." He handed Nicholas down gently. Jeremy would stay all day if he could but his purpose was renewed. He was still king.<p>

Alaric rose as soon as he saw him. He patted the shoulder of a bandaged man before crossing to Jeremy.  
>"You are alive yet," Alaric said.<br>"The Bor deems it so."  
>"The Bor," Alaric echoed darkly.<br>"I have need of you," Jeremy informed him. Alaric nodded.  
>"I know where we can go." Jeremy followed him to an isolated corner, the nearest people at least fifty feet away. Jeremy did not waste any of the precious time he had. Alaric only grew more angry the more Jeremy told him.<br>"Calm yourself friend," Jeremy said, glancing around again to make sure they were well and truly alone. "It is not as if we speak of marriage."  
>"An advantageous match to be sure," Alaric growled.<br>"I know it is not an ideal situation. Believe me, I know. I am asking you if it could possibly, in any way, be to our advantage."  
>"No king has ever sacrificed so much." Jeremy sighed.<br>"That does not matter now." Alaric was quiet for several long moments. He finally exhaled a deep breath.  
>"It could help you to gain his trust. That method is old as time. But this is incredibly dangerous. Mark my words, I do not like it." Jeremy chuckled darkly.<br>"Neither do I. But it could also be a distraction."  
>"A distraction for what?" Alaric demanded quickly. Jeremy allowed himself a small smile.<br>"The Bor have no resistance to our healing oil." After another moment Alaric smiled as well.

Jeremy and Alaric planned quickly, knowing that it would take a few days to figure out the guards' routines and gather enough oil. They made their way back to the makeshift camp.  
>"This is wonderful news," Alaric murmured quietly, "we needn't worry about the Bor for much longer at all. And you needn't consider entering his bed."<br>"Your majesty please," a man cried out, grabbing hold of Jeremy's arm before sinking to his knees. "They took my daughter."  
>"Where?"<br>"They spoke of convincing the prince. Please your majesty…" he drifted off, desperation etching lines into his face. Alaric gripped his shoulder, stopping him from stepping away. Jeremy slapped his arm away.  
>"Jeremy no," Alaric said, eyes wide. "Let it go, please." Jeremy shook his head quickly.<br>"More than life." He turned away from both of them before sprinting into the castle. He ran, barely dodging people as he flew by. Breath tore at his chest as panic rose. The Bor's promises meant little now. Jeremy shoved past the guards at the door, bursting into the room. The girl flinched and the Bor's head swiveled to him slowly. For a long moment no one spoke at all. Jeremy stepped closer to the girl, tempted to step between them totally. "Go back to your father child," he murmured. She could not have been more than fifteen years old. She was trembling visibly.  
>"T-they said they would kill him," she whispered.<br>"They will not." She shook her head back and forth, face crumpling.  
>"They <em>will.<em>" Jeremy looked to the Bor, who lifted an eyebrow in return.  
>"Please," he breathed, letting his eyes close for a moment.<br>"You offer yourself in return?" Jeremy nodded. He'd guessed it would come to this the moment he knew she had been taken.  
>"What? No. Your highness I cannot allow you," she said, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Jeremy took her arm.<br>"You do not allow me," he murmured softly, "I do as I please." She shook her head again.  
>"It is not right."<br>"It is. Go back to your father." He exhaled. "On your wedding night you will not regret this moment little one." She swiped at her eyes.  
>"I will." Those two little words cracked Jeremy's heart. He shook his head, biting his lip as tears gathered in his own eyes.<br>"Go," he repeated, opening the door and pushing her out. He turned back to the Bor, trying to gather his emotions and shut them away. The Bor crooked his finger and Jeremy stepped closer.  
>"A willing sacrifice. My favorite kind." His hand went to the back of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy caught his breath just in time for the Bor to kiss him.<p>

_A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you there. Kind of. I know…I'm such a tease. Oy. I'm hoping you guys get how they're moving towards each other here. It makes sense to me at least…_


	12. feel

.feel.

Tyler knew, the moment their lips touched that this was a mistake. It had been too long since he'd been able to touch anyone; since he'd been able to trust anyone enough to let them touch him. His free hand curled in the thin fabric of Jeremy's shirt. He broke contact, struggling to breathe.  
>"Make me believe Jeremy." He regretted the words the moment they were out. Why was he challenging him? Jeremy laid a hand on his chest and began pushing him backwards slowly.<br>"I want this," he breathed. He kissed Tyler softly. Heat spiraled before exploding in Tyler's stomach. He stepped back, closer to the bed and waited for Jeremy. There was a beautiful hesitation in the moment. As if a line had been drawn between them. Tyler caught his breath as Jeremy crossed it. Jeremy's hands dropped to the hem of his shirt.  
>"Wait," Tyler breathed, "allow me." Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise and his neck flushed as he let his chin drop. Tyler reached out slowly, hands settling on Jeremy's hips for just a moment before slipping under his shirt and dragging them upwards. Jeremy's breath hissed out. The skin Tyler encountered was smooth, as he should have expected. No ridges and dents of scars. Once the shirt was gone it was proven to be as perfect as it felt. Jeremy's chest rose and fell slowly. Tyler guessed he was forcing himself to remain calm. One way or another he would see that calm shatter.<p>

Jeremy couldn't breathe. Not truly. His chest was pinched tight in anticipation. The thought halted him suddenly. He did not anticipate this. He did not want this. He could not. But the Bor's hand was settled on his arm, pulling him forward. The touch was warm, softer than he expected. His hand was rough but the grip was not. Jeremy wondered for a moment how it was possible. Even though surely it was possible, he still wondered why. Why be gentle? To what end? He must be doing it for a reason. Something he was plotting. Jeremy's thoughts scattered as the Bor lifted him onto the bed, climbing in after him. The Bor was deliberate in his motions, approaching slowly. There was still plenty of time for Jeremy to change his mind, plenty of opportunity for him to run. But he could not. Jeremy thought that they both knew that. There was no denying this. Just as there was no turning back from it. The Bor loosened the ties on his shirt, pulling it over his head ever so slowly, wincing as he did. Jeremy leaned forward to help but at the last moment hesitation froze his hand. He stood on his knees on the bed, unable to move as the Bor closed in once again.

Urgency was gnawing at his nerves but Tyler forced himself to slow down. This was important he knew. Maybe the most important thing he had done lately. Of his own free will at least, Tyler amended the thought as his lips met Jeremy's again. He allowed his hands to drift forward, gliding over Jeremy's ribs and pausing at the small of his back before dipping down. Jeremy arched closer in reaction, a small sound resonating at the back of his throat. Tyler pressed forward, and Jeremy fell back. Tyler edged his hands around him carefully, stopping at the ties on his stomach. Jeremy bit his lip as he waited. Tyler could not look away from his face as he untied them. The tiniest frown twisted Jeremy's lips when the ties gave way. Tyler found he did not like it, so he leaned down and kissed it away. What brought them here did not matter. What would happen after this did not matter. It was a bit more poetic than Tyler cared for but here and now there was no one beyond him and Jeremy. There was nothing beyond the flush of skin. Nothing beyond what he wanted. _This. _This was everything. This was the only thing. He moaned at the thought, the sound caught by Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy's hands flew to his shoulders in response, clutching at the skin.

There was something carnal in the guttural moan. It was something dark that resonated somewhere deep inside Jeremy. He savored the sound. The Bor was too far away, the mere inches separating them were miles. Gripping his shoulders firmly, Jeremy yanked him down. _Oh. _He understood then. This was why people did this, even when it was considered wrong. And it partly felt wrong. The Bor was all hard edges and flat planes. Yet Jeremy had to think about it being wrong. It was not his first reaction. He did not want to think about it. Instead he let himself sink into his body. He shuddered against the Bor in reaction. Every nerve ending in his body was firing off. The Bor hot on top of him, lips still flush against his mouth, and the bed cool beneath him. He moved his hands down the Bor's back, partially to distract himself and partially to feel him. Jeremy's fingertips ran over numerous swells and dips, scars up and down him. For just a moment he wanted to ask if they had hurt. It was a wonder that Jeremy had not noticed them before. Then again he had not been looking. All he saw when he looked at the Bor was an enemy. A man he did not understand. But could that change? He was thinking too much, far too much. Arching his back and lifting the Bor slightly Jeremy rolled until he was on top. He looked down at the Bor, who touched his lips and raised a dark eyebrow in response.

"And what is your plan now?" Tyler inquired softly. He was content for the moment to let Jeremy think he had a hope of controlling this. "What strategy is running through that princely mind of yours?"  
>"No strategy," Jeremy admitted after a moment. Tyler thought there was a flare of vulnerability in his eyes but it could just be a trick of the light. "I have no idea what I am doing." Tyler could not stop the small smile. He rolled his hips up, unsettling Jeremy for a moment before lacing his fingers behind his head.<br>"Use your instincts little prince." Jeremy scoffed, touching the back of his head for a moment. Tyler guessed it was a nervous gesture.  
>"My instincts are screaming at me to run."<br>"Mm, we cannot have that." Tyler rolled his hips again. Jeremy gasped before glaring down at him.  
>"I am entirely unable to think when you do that." Tyler's smile widened.<br>"Good. Now remove my breeches."

_A/N: I know…it was way too long between updates. I really am sorry. Once again I've tried to take on too much. I'm still trying to work my way through though. Thank you for being patient and yeah…I still just really hope this doesn't feel too rushed. I'm going to just trust my instincts. I like it so yeah. (It is late I need sleep I apologize for my ramblings…why you all put up with me…) I'm shutting up._

_Thank you. _


	13. sound destruction

.sound destruction.

Jeremy blinked rapidly, as if that would somehow take back what he had just heard. The Bor took his wrist and guided his hand to the tie of his breeches. Jeremy swallowed roughly as he watched with wide eyes. His heart was racing in his chest, beating against his ribcage. The Bor dropped his wrist, his hand falling away. Jeremy swallowed again.  
>"Find your courage little prince." Jeremy gripped one tie between two fingers and tugged. He did not breathe as the knot slipped free. The Bor's skin brushed his knuckles as he inhaled. "Are you waiting for me to die of old age?" Hand shaking, Jeremy loosened the tie. He set his hands on the top of the fabric, pausing again. The Bor rolled them both, smiling slightly before rotating his hips into Jeremy's again. Jeremy let out a slight sound of surprise before moaning again. He could not have stopped it. Hands on either side of Jeremy's head the Bor looked down at him. "I do not recall giving you permission to stop." Breath catching in Jeremy's chest again he moved his hands down the Bor's sides, creeping under the fabric. A low growl of approval came from the Bor. Jeremy did not give himself time to back down. Instead he moved his hands further down, shoving the fabric down as he did. The Bor kept rolling his hips as Jeremy worked his breeches down.<p>

Tyler was drowning in bliss. Jeremy's body under his, already responding. When he touched him it was hesitant but arguably the best thing Tyler had felt in his life. It was slow and careful. Exactly opposite nearly every intimate encounter he'd had before. He dropped down to kiss Jeremy again, eliciting another moan out of him. Jeremy had finally gotten his backside free and yanked him closer by it. Tyler nearly purred. "Found it then?" In answer Jeremy rolled his own hips up. "Mmm," Tyler let out, unable to stop the embarrassing noise. Jeremy smiled before catching his lips. Tyler had to force himself to pull back. He backed off the bed and stepped out of the constricting fabric before grabbing the bottle of oil and returning. Jeremy's eyes widened visibly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tyler reached forward and freed Jeremy of his last defense before climbing into the bed again. "Spread your legs," he instructed softly. Jeremy bit his lip again, pausing before complying. Tyler let his fingertips drift over Jeremy's thighs. Knowing no other man had ever touched him here… Tyler had to take a deep breath to stay focused.

A loud groan worked itself from Jeremy's mouth when Tyler's hand stroked along his cock for the first time. He had no idea why he had been expecting to receive no pleasure. Carnal delights do not care who you are in bed with. A warm fingertip pressed against him and Jeremy's eyes shot wide. His hands clutched at the Bor's arms desperately.  
>"Will it hurt…very much?" he questioned hoarsely, unable to stop the words. The Bor paused, dark eyes burning into his.<br>"I do not want to hurt you," he said simply. Jeremy believed him immediately. Naïve or not, he relaxed. The Bor stroked him again as he slipped a finger inside. Jeremy exhaled very slowly, eyes closing again. It did not hurt so much as it felt strange, incredibly strange. He gasped as the finger drew out, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. The oil Jeremy thought dizzily. It was heat warming and washing over him from the inside. It felt…wordless. It felt so magnificently wordless that for a moment Jeremy had the thought that perhaps this was all meant to happen. Maybe it was all supposed to be. He shuddered and moaned again, distracted from his lunacy as the Bor pushed his finger back in.

Jeremy's eyes were screwed tightly shut and Tyler wondered if he was trying to pretend he was in bed with someone else. He curved his finger experimentally and Jeremy's eyes shot open as his hips bucked frantically.  
>"Oh God," he let out, muscles in his stomach tightening and releasing rapidly. "Oh God." Tyler added more oil before slipping a second finger inside. "It feels amazing," Jeremy muttered, eyelids fluttering, "how does it feel amazing?" Tyler could not decide if he meant to speak aloud or not. He continued his preparations, pride beginning to swell in his chest as he did. The calm, collected prince was gone. In his place was Jeremy and Tyler could not bring himself to mind the substitution. There was something beautiful in the way that he was unraveling. Part of Tyler wished that it could always be this way. He added a third finger when Jeremy began moving his hips in time to the thrusts. When he removed his hand Jeremy let out a quick noise of protest, cheeks flushing as he looked down at Tyler.<br>"Do not worry little prince, we are not done."

Jeremy managed through the haze of pleasure to think that perhaps the Bor calling him little prince was not such a horrid thing after all. It was almost…endearing now. The Bor moved up Jeremy's body slowly, stopping when they were face to face. "Relax," the Bor breathed, hard flesh brushing against Jeremy. Jeremy caught his breath. The Bor kissed him hard, one hand hot on his hip as he thrust inside. Jeremy cried out into his mouth, unable to stop it. The Bor stilled, pulling back slightly. Jeremy took in great gasping breaths, staring at him accusingly. "That bit was unavoidable." Jeremy had doubts about that but worked on calming himself anyways. He could hardly back out any more now than he could before. The Bor rocked against him gently, making Jeremy gasp. He followed this with a few quick strokes of Jeremy's cock. Jeremy found himself wriggling under the Bor. He was unsure of exactly what he wanted. All he knew was that he needed more. He lifted his legs slowly, wrapping them around the Bor and moaning when it pushed him even deeper. The Bor pulled out slightly before rocking forward again. It stole Jeremy's breath. Heat was still radiating out from the oil, soothing away the pain. Jeremy focused on that as the Bor pulled out completely for the first time. Jeremy let loose a loud moan when he thrust back inside. His hands found their way to the Bor's shoulders, fingertips digging in.

Tyler paused to drop a kiss on Jeremy's damp forehead before moving again. He felt attached to the man now. This happening between them would change everything. Tyler no longer saw Jeremy as an enemy. He was a new man. A man that Tyler himself had created. If not for Tyler he would never be here, losing all sense like this. If he hadn't been, Tyler would not be here, feeling truly connected to someone for the first time. Tyler pushed away thoughts of the dangerous waters he was now navigating. It was much more pleasurable to drive all the way into Jeremy, to feel his hot flesh wrapped around him tightly. To hear his moans and see his dazed eyes. Tyler much preferred focusing on Jeremy. He wondered briefly if Jeremy was drawing blood on his back. He did not think he would mind those scars as much. Jeremy clenched around him and Tyler froze, groaning. Jeremy smiled through the pants spilling out of his lips. Tyler smiled back before angling his hips and thrusting harder. Jeremy's smile disappeared as his lips opened for another moan. He fell limp against the bed as he came and at the sight of him combined with the shuddering muscles around Tyler he couldn't help but follow him over.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! If it helps at all I do have the next couple chapters tentatively planned so hopefully the wait won't be so horribly long. I just have to see how it goes. Thanks for being so patient and lovely in general._


	14. trust

.trust.

Tyler slept well with Jeremy next to him. He woke to Jeremy's hands rubbing oil around his wound. He sighed contentedly and let his eyes slide closed.  
>"Am I to go to the kitchens? They are surely preparing breakfast."<br>"No," Tyler murmured, reaching for his wrists, "I've need of you here." Jeremy handed over the bottle of oil wordlessly. Tyler couldn't stop his smile. He poured oil into his hand before slowly working into Jeremy again. Jeremy pressed closer willingly, moaning softly as his arms wound around Tyler's neck.  
>"Please, please," he whispered, eyes closing once again. Tyler frowned.<br>"Stay here little prince." Jeremy's forehead wrinkled and he moaned.  
>"I am here," he breathed. "Are you not?" His eyes peeked open and Tyler kissed his lips again.<br>"I am here little prince," he whispered against his mouth. Jeremy moaned again, arching under him. Tyler lifted himself on one arm, eyes locking with Jeremy's as he slid inside. A quiet moan slipped from Jeremy and he bit his lip. For just a moment Tyler's chest constricted. There was no doubt. Jeremy could not be pretending he was somewhere else. It was not possible. He pressed as close as possible, breaths slipping into Jeremy's.

It was strange. Jeremy dressed quickly and moved for the door. "Little prince," Tyler murmured, unable to stop himself. Jeremy turned, lips twisting ever so slightly.  
>"What?" Tyler didn't let himself hesitate. It was a ridiculous thought.<br>"Swear to me I can trust you." There was a need clawing inside of him. As if he knew he had gone too far and he was looking for something to save him. He had gone too far. He'd let Jeremy in. Jeremy sobered.  
>"I swear it."<br>"Good," Tyler turned away before he smiled. "Let us both keep that in mind then." The only answer was the closing door. Tyler finished dressing and went to breakfast. The meal started innocently enough. Knowing his men as he did, Tyler should have guessed it would not remain that way. He couldn't be sure how the discussion moved where it did because he hadn't been paying attention. He had been watching Jeremy eat instead. It was actually when he noticed Jeremy tense up that he began listening.  
>"I never heard the like," Jayel was saying. "From bitches in heat perhaps, but not from a man. These Ellysians are a different sort entirely." Tyler's reaction surprised him. He wanted to snarl. He wanted to jump across the table and kill Jayel with his bare hands. Instead he pulled his dagger, slamming it into the table. Silence fell.<br>"I grow bored," he stated simply. He flicked a glance to Jeremy before moving back down the table. "And when a Bor grows bored…"  
>"You'd best draw your sword," his men finished. A charge ran through the room.<br>"Jayel," Tyler drawled, not looking at him, "did you not say you wished to battle the Ellysian?" Jayel shoved back from the table. "Does anyone object?" Tyler questioned, looking around the table. The room was perfectly silent. Tyler pulled his dagger and offered it to Jeremy. Tyler caught Jeremy's sleeve and pulled him close. Jeremy took the dagger with his free hand. "His heart is buried deep," Tyler breathed in his ear, "best find it quick." Jeremy's answering smile was deadly. "Circle up around them." Everyone shoved back from the table then. Jeremy and Jayel drew to the side. The sixty odd men formed a tight, lumpy circle, leaving room for Tyler. "Daggers only," Tyler announced. Jayel snorted before handing off his sword and drawing his dagger. "To the death." Tyler felt more than heard the rumble of appreciation. "What are you waiting for?"

Jayel lunged forward but Jeremy dodged it effortlessly. With a well placed shove Jayel was stumbling forward. The men closest pushed him back in ruthlessly. Jeremy paced back and Tyler realized he was toying with Jayel. The thought pleased him sickly. He was careful not to smile as he watched the battle continue. Jeremy worked at Jayel slowly, making him move, slight cuts every so often. When Jayel caught Jeremy on the cheek Tyler's heart missed a beat. Instead of flinching back from the cut Jeremy surged forward. Tyler didn't see the fatal blow, he only heard Jayel cry out. His body dropped and Jeremy waited a moment before crossing back to Tyler. He dropped to one knee before offering the dagger. Tyler wondered if he was hiding a smile in the act. He guessed he was. He took the dagger before looking to his men. "Perhaps you now realize how dangerous the Ellysian is," he murmured. "Think you Jayel learned his lesson?"  
>"A bit too late," Noah offered.<br>"Get rid of him. Back to drills." The men moved immediately and Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. Jayel hadn't been as popular as he worried. Jeremy rose as they scrambled expression blank. "Very good little prince."  
>"Were you worried?" he questioned as the last man left. Tyler smiled.<br>"Only for a moment." Jeremy smiled too. After another moment he winced, one hand moving to his cheek.  
>"Bastard," he muttered.<br>"You did well," Tyler breathed, stepping closer before catching the back of his neck and kissing him. Jeremy released a surprised sound before catching Tyler's sides and pressing closer. Tyler lifted him and carried him to the table, shoving plates out of the way before setting him down.  
>"You <em>were <em>worried," Jeremy accused.  
>"Whatever you say little prince," Tyler murmured, swiping some of the blood off his cheek.<p>

A few days had passed and while nothing of note had happened, Tyler had the feeling that it was only a matter of time. His men were Bor and it could only be so long before they would grow dissatisfied. He worried over the Ellysians' safety constantly.  
>"Your shoulder is tense," Jeremy offered quietly, hands working at it slowly. Tyler grimaced.<br>"Thoughts weigh heavy on my mind." Jeremy made a quiet sound of acceptance but did not question him. Words were pulling at Tyler's lips before he realized. "My men are difficult to control at times. We are far from home and I know well that they are not overly fond of me."  
>"You worry of a rebellion?" Jeremy questioned after a long moment. Tyler nodded once, stiffly. Jeremy was silent for a long time, clearly thinking. "Would you care for a suggestion?" he finally hazarded quietly. Tyler stared at him openly. If Jeremy avoiding his gaze was deliberate he couldn't be sure.<br>"I would hear one."  
>"Several times a year, in the capitol, we- the royal family holds a day for the people to come to us with any problems they have. They can be simple, such as a belonging gone missing, or complicated, such as a murder. We do whatever we can to aid them."<br>"Why?" Tyler demanded. A man's problems were his own. Weren't they?  
>"Well," Jeremy hedged, wiping his hands on a cloth before dropping them, "in Ellysia we believe that it is a ruler's duty to look after their people. The power over the people is not the most important thing. They are." Tyler felt his forehead pucker in confusion.<br>"And who looks after you?" Jeremy continued avoiding his gaze, climbing out of bed and setting the oil on a table. Eventually he shrugged.  
>"I do not matter."<br>"Why not?" Jeremy finally looked to him then and Tyler could see the absolute determination there.  
>"I was- supposed to be king," he said simply, as if that answered everything.<br>"So you would have me ask my men what they desire?"  
>"I would have you do nothing your highness. I simply seek to help you." Tyler did not respond, lips pressing together in thought.<p>

Silence fell when Tyler stood in the middle of breakfast the next day. He placed both palms flat on the table and looked at no one in particular. He specifically did _not _look at Jeremy.  
>"We are far from home," he began. "I know you are not fools and I know this is obvious in all of our thoughts. Word from my father will take time. For now we are to hold stationary. I have decided that there will be no drills today. Instead, I will hold council with anyone that wishes it."<br>"Council?" a man questioned. Tyler didn't look up fast enough to catch him.  
>"Council," he agreed. He sank back into his chair, incredibly aware of how slowly eating resumed. He couldn't let his guard down and he knew that. But maybe this was not the same thing. Maybe if his men were content things could be more like they were in Ellysia. They <em>were <em>in Ellysia after all. Why not do as they did? The council went well, shockingly so. Nearly a third of the men came to see him. A few mentioned his rule on the Ellysians but he put those thoughts down quickly. Other men wanted more equality among the guard duties. A few on third line that had stayed loyal wanted promotions. Some complained of the food, the ones who did not dine with Tyler. He almost could not believe that they actually seemed to listen when he talked with them. Maybe Jeremy was on to something after all. At dinner he summarized what had been discussed and what his stance on things was. They would hold duels for those that wished to try and gain more status. Guard duties would be shared equally, even the commanding officers. Tyler reasoned that it was not an exceptionally difficult task. As for the food Tyler asked Jeremy if some of the Ellysians would be opposed to teaching his men how to cook simple meals using what they could find here. Jeremy agreed that he would see what he could do, expression neutral. That night brought a different side of Jeremy. He smiled, pulling Tyler close and kissing him. "You are…happy," Tyler surmised slowly.  
>"I am."<br>"Why?" Why was Tyler so pleased by this?  
>"You bend a little," Jeremy said, pressing even closer, "and sometimes you find things you were not expecting." Tyler had the feeling they weren't talking about his men.<p>

Tyler wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected. Things…settled. Perhaps it was the Ellysian air, perhaps it was his attempt at council, but his men seemed calmer here. They rarely fought amongst themselves and he even saw different faces around the dinner table on different nights. They were…sharing with each other. As for Tyler, he was calmer here too. He'd never felt this way. Tyler studied the way Jeremy's eyelashes rested on his cheeks. He slept soundly, mere inches from Tyler. It still surprised Tyler, that Jeremy would sleep next to him. But maybe Jeremy knew he had nothing to fear. Maybe he didn't. Half debating the action, Tyler leaned down and kissed him softly. His fingertips drifted over the nearly healed cut on his cheek. Ridiculously, he hoped it wouldn't scar. Jeremy woke with a gentle moan, shifting closer. Tyler smiled against his lips before pulling back.  
>"Good morning little prince," he offered. Jeremy smiled and blinked slowly.<br>"Morning."  
>"What if we get away from the castle today?" Jeremy's smile grew more pronounced after a moment.<br>"I know the perfect place."

_A/N: So I just wanted to quickly mention that we've jumped ahead about…well a couple weeks. I don't know how clearly that read and I added quite a bit last minute so yeah. Sorry if it seems choppy or rushed. (No I'm not telling you which part it was…) Oh and I will be covering different aspects of the same time with Jeremy. Or at least I'll try. _

_I am so freaking excited/nervous for next chapter. I can't even. And no I'm not trying to tease you I just…can't really contain it. And this chapter was almost twice the length of a normal one so…you can't be mad. _

_But yeah. I'm really hoping to have it done soon. _

_Thanks. _


	15. a secret, a name

.a secret, a name.

Jeremy tried not to limp as he walked. He entertained the notion until he was sure he was alone, then he let himself sag. He was sore in ways he'd never been sore before. He paused in a corner of the corridor before taking a deep breath, pulling his chest up, and entering the kitchen. Most of the people were already done with their work, waiting to serve. Several of them swayed towards him before freezing in indecision.  
>"Please you needn't worry," he murmured. A cook swayed forward and rested a hand on her hip, head tilting to the side in clear disbelief.<br>"Even the youngest here do not believe you to be truthful." Jeremy stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders gently.  
>"Even if it had been something hideous," he knew very well that it had not been, "I would gladly do it over." She grimaced before laying a free hand over one of his.<br>"Your father would be proud," she finally murmured. Jeremy smiled slightly. He appreciated her efforts. It was clear in her expression that she was not happy about the situation. But it had been done. There was no going back. And it was far from her place to say anything even if it hadn't been. So she offered what comfort she could. Jeremy only hoped that the rest of his people would accept what had happened as well. The last thing he needed was them wanting to try and rise against the Bor. He closed his eyes briefly at the imagined bloodshed. That must not happen.

Killing Jayel was not difficult. He felt no guilt over it. The flush of pleasure he felt had nothing to do with the murder. It had everything to do with the Bor prince. It should worry him. But he had other things to occupy his mind. The principle of which was Alaric, who caught up with him the next day. It was nearly an hour before they were alone.  
>"We have nearly half the oil we'll need," Alaric said quickly. A thrill of unease went through Jeremy. He'd mostly forgotten about the impending betrayal. He managed a nod of acknowledgement. "We'll need to make the rest," Alaric added, frowning. Jeremy frowned as well.<br>"How are we to do that?"  
>"You are gaining the Bor's trust are you not?" Jeremy was immediately displeased by the statement.<br>"He is no fool."  
>"Get to know him. Find a way."<br>"You say that as if it is simple."  
>"Jeremy," Alaric snapped, shocking him, "it is simple. We need to overtake the Bor. We need the oil to do that. You cannot disillusion yourself. Things will not remain as they are."<br>"I am aware," Jeremy snapped before striding away. Was he the only one to see the changes in the Bor?

Alaric left off and Jeremy kept himself from bragging smugly when the Bor heeded his advice. Even the Bor soldiers were happy. It was almost as if they weren't even holding them hostage. Jeremy was not wholly lost. He knew that the fact was still present in his mind. He also knew it could be much worse than it was. Still, when the Bor asked him to go away with him, all he could think of was showing him his cove. He prepared the bags and the Bor chose men to leave in charge. All the Bor were warned that there were spies among them. Jeremy had no doubt that there were. He didn't linger on it. Jeremy lost his breath as the Bor approached. He was out of armor in the open for the first time. Jeremy's heart squeezed in his chest. Either the Bor assumed he could overpower Jeremy…or he trusted him. Jeremy knew they were an even match. He smiled as the Bor approached. "You look…ready to travel."  
>"You as well." He took the reins of one of the horses from Jeremy, hand brushing along his. "Ready?" Jeremy smiled. It was half a day's ride but he was excited to be going. Even more excited, perhaps dangerously so, to have the Bor going with him. They swung into the saddles and set off.<p>

The sun was well overhead by the time they arrived and Jeremy jumped down, tying his horse to an old dead tree before stripping his shirt and kicking off his boots. "Come on," he called, running for the surf. The Bor's body was shoving into is before he'd gained his footing in the loose sand and they both went tumbling into the cool water. Jeremy came up sputtering, chilled to the bone. He shoved hair out of his face. "C-Cold," he managed. The Bor laughed, heartily.  
>"You are not Bor," he said simply, wading closer. "The water's clear here," he added, hand reaching out beneath the blue tinted surface. His fingers snaked around Jeremy's wrist and he pulled him closer.<br>"This is my favorite place," Jeremy admitted quietly.  
>"I can see why." The Bor closed the last distance as if he almost expected Jeremy to stop him. By the time their lips met Jeremy's heart was thundering in his ears. He scooted closer, distinctly aware of the Bor's body heat as his own flushed skin came into contact with it. The Bor tossed him a few feet and Jeremy displaced a fair amount of water as he landed at the edge of it. Jeremy paused, transfixed as water slid down the Bor's stomach, droplets thinning and falling away as he approached. He fit himself between Jeremy's legs, hands sliding to his hips.<br>"We need ah-" Jeremy cut off as a hot hand slid beneath the soaked fabric, "we need to fish and prepare the fire," he continued in a rush before biting into his tongue.  
>"I have no hunger for fish," the Bor said, smirking.<p>

Jeremy arched into his touch, heels digging into the sand.  
>"You may later," he warned softly, unable to catch his breath.<br>"Then we shall fish later," the Bor said simply. He pressed over top of Jeremy then, silencing any remaining protests. Jeremy groaned into his neck as the chill of the water, still swirling around them weakly, was offset by the Bor on top of him. He could feel the hard length of him and his eyes closed unwillingly for a moment. The Bor rolled against him, hard, and Jeremy hadn't expected it. He gasped and then moaned, arms wrapping tight around the Bor's neck. The Bor groaned, pressing closer still, rolling his hips again. Jeremy couldn't decide if stripping away the rest of their clothes would even be worth it. In the end he simply held on tighter. The Bor kept moving his hips, alternating between rough and slow. Jeremy hooked one leg over the back of his thighs desperately, his other leg pushing into the sand for leverage. He pushed up at the same moment that the Bor rolled back down and Jeremy's toes curled in sand and air as he fell right off. His stomach was upended and squeezed dizzily for a moment as he panted for breath. The Bor kissed him hard, nipping at his mouth gently. Jeremy swallowed his moans, reveling in the noise.

They eventually drifted up the beach and lay in the sand silently. For the longest time they didn't touch, though they were close enough to. Jeremy eventually reached out a hand and smoothed some sand off the Bor's arm. He didn't move or even acknowledge that Jeremy was touching him so Jeremy kept going over the skin he could reach. First he brushed away sand and then he traced invisible lines. Sometimes over scars. Sometimes over the skin that was still whole. After a while the Bor turned and watched him do it. He still remained silent until the sun crept dangerously close to the horizon.  
>"I'll fish," he offered, pushing himself up and walking towards the water. Jeremy followed him with a curious gaze before standing as well and moving towards the thin area of trees for wood.<p>

He had the fire going by the time the Bor returned, several fish cradled against his chest. "I grew up near a stream," he murmured. Jeremy hadn't asked but he supposed the surprise had shown on his face. So the Bor was not always a prince then. Interesting. The preparation of dinner went smoothly and they ate in comfortable silence. Eventually Jeremy eased onto the sand, one elbow holding him up. The Bor stared out into the ocean for a long time. When he finally did look to Jeremy he was frowning. "I wish you would not look at me that way." Jeremy tried to sober his expression.  
>"What way?" he questioned diplomatically.<br>"As if you know all my secrets," the Bor answered, looking away again. Jeremy smiled softly, trying to think of what to say. "We should not be friends," the Bor continued, "I am an unwelcome guest. We are supposed to hate each other."  
>"I think we are supposed to do a great many things that we do not do." The Bor looked back, one eyebrow lifted. "In any case," Jeremy added before he lost his nerve, "I do not know all your secrets. I doubt I even know one," he paused carefully, "I've yet to know your name."<p>

"I am aware," the Bor replied, smirking. "Very few know my name anymore." Jeremy nodded and lowered his eyes to the flames. It was foolish to think that the Bor would give him this. They _were _supposed to be enemies. He should not care. He should not allow himself to feel anything over it. Still…surely it was strange to be so intimate with someone without knowing their name. "Tyler," the Bor murmured.  
>"Hm?" Jeremy questioned stupidly.<br>"My name," he allowed, chuckling softly, "my name is Tyler."  
>"Oh." Jeremy settled back in the sand, purposely avoiding Tyler's eyes.<p>

He tried to settle the fluttering of his stomach as silence resumed. For a long time it would not abate.  
>"I thought that would make me feel better," Tyler said, "but it did not." Jeremy still could not bring himself to look at Tyler. He kept looking at the stars.<br>"Why?" he murmured.  
>"I've still deceived you," Tyler answered. Jeremy forced himself to take a deep breath. His fingers dug in the sand in an effort to keep himself from shooting up. Tyler was talking of deception calmly. It didn't mean anything.<br>"About what?" Tyler didn't answer and he risked a glance. Tyler was looking away. "Tyler please," he let out, a slight thrill at finally addressing him so. His urgency only grew as more silent moments passed. He pulled himself up and looped an arm around his knees. "Is it about my people?" he questioned, stomach tightening.  
>"No," Tyler answered quickly and Jeremy sagged. "This is purely between you and I little prince."<p>

Jeremy could only wait. "I was nine," Tyler said so quietly Jeremy nearly missed it. Jeremy frowned in confusion. "I was nine," Tyler repeated, clearing his throat. "My father had to get supplies and left the shop to me." Thick dread began crawling over Jeremy's skin and settled in his stomach. "Of course at that age I could hardly make more than a horse shoe but I could watch over the shop nonetheless." Jeremy wanted to tell him to stop, half of him was desperate not to hear the rest of the story. "I was in the alley behind the shop to relieve myself when he grabbed me." Tyler paused and Jeremy's throat had run so dry that he swallowed painfully. "He was huge. Half the time that's all I remember. How huge he was." Jeremy closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knee. He was familiar enough with presiding over trials to know what had happened next.

"My father found me crying by the fireplace. It was a long time before I could speak with him. He'd seen the blood. He must have already known." Tyler paused again and Jeremy forced himself to his feet, rounding the fire and sinking to his knees on the other side of Tyler. Still, Tyler did not look at him. "My father patted me on the head," Tyler's black eyes danced with orange, unreadable in the night, "he told me to stop crying. That I was a man now and I had to set it right." Jeremy flinched. At nine years old his greatest challenge was his father across the chessboard. "We made my first sword that night. The next morning, my father told me not to come back without my first kill." Jeremy reached out, unable to stop himself. He held onto Tyler's wrist as if it would help. "He took my body for his pleasure so I took his life for mine."

He fell silent and for the first time Jeremy noticed he was raking furrows in the sand with the hand closest to the fire.  
>"I'm glad he's dead," Jeremy offered, a savage feeling settling in his chest.<br>"You have missed the point." He was right. Jeremy failed to understand why Tyler had even told him the story. "I would not have raped that girl. I would not have raped you. I do not rape." Jeremy let the slowly spoken words settle over him. "But I wanted you," Tyler added, "so I let you think I did."  
>"Hm," Jeremy let out. Tyler finally looked at him, eyes questioning. Jeremy shifted his weight slowly, leaning towards him and kissing him deliberately. Tyler's wrist turned and he grabbed at Jeremy's arm, his free hand going to Jeremy's shoulder.<br>"You don't seem angry," Tyler breathed when they separated.  
>"I am not." Jeremy lay on his side, bringing one arm over Tyler's stomach slowly.<br>"I've told no one else that story," Tyler said. Jeremy slid his head onto Tyler's shoulder, leaving it at that.

_A/N: Giant chapter! _

_So yeah. Once again really sorry for all the wait. You know the story already._

_I just want to say that this was not planned. Not even a little bit. It literally…Tyler just…showed me. And I know that sounds crazy…it's just what happened. I was very surprised by him in this fic. _

_Next chapter…well. Buckle up. Other than that my lips are sealed cos there is NO guarantee of when it is coming. Sorry._

_Thanks for reading._


	16. breach

.breach.

Things had shifted again. Not that they hadn't been in the past few weeks. Tyler could barely think straight anymore. What was it about this man? This prince who he wanted so desperately to trust? The thought gave him pause as he watched his sleeping face. The prince who he did trust. He'd never told anyone. There had been opportunity enough, Matthias perhaps, if he'd been so inclined. He half rolled, carful to keep the arm that Jeremy was sleeping on still. As if there could be a worse person for him to trust. He sighed as his eyelids flicked closed. Not to mention, taking him to bed was not the wisest of decisions either. Life was short and he was Bor but still. If you keep making decisions that you know will end badly then it is only a matter of time before the dog you woke bit you. He glanced back to Jeremy. If this went badly, another sigh there. Tyler didn't want to think about that. Jeremy's people loved him. They would die for him. He was good and pure. But Tyler had seen it with his own eyes, Jeremy's kingdom came first. He would die for them as well. Tyler knew that if it came down to his people or him, Jeremy would kill him. The knowledge settled over his chest, a pressing weight. This could not end well. He would just have to… He didn't know. There was no course of action for this. There was no direct path or answer within his sights. At this moment there was not even Ellysia or the Borlands. It seemed as if it was only them, in their own world.

Tyler didn't move again until Jeremy woke up.  
>"Are you hungry?" Jeremy questioned, blinking slowly. Tyler let one shoulder drift and fall. "The fish should be mostly dried out by now. We can take it with us."<br>"With us?" Tyler demanded, sitting up as Jeremy slipped away. Jeremy smiled before pointing towards the huge rock formation half down the beach.  
>"How about some exercise this morning?" Tyler only fought his grin for a moment. They should be heading back but surely a few hours wouldn't hurt.<br>"You sure it's safe?" he teased, "Who's here to look after you?" Jeremy pulled a slab of fish off the stands he'd constructed. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he smiled.  
>"I climbed it for the first time when I was eight years old. It's simple my lord." He was teasing then. Tyler barked out a quick laugh before standing and crossing to him.<br>"My lord," Tyler echoed, hands dropping to his hips. "Careful little prince, I may grow to like the sound of that."  
>"Mm," Jeremy let out, offering him a bite of fish. "That could prove to be a problem," he allowed, inhaling quickly when Tyler licked his fingers, "I quite like calling you Tyler I think." Tyler chewed the fish rapidly to hide his smile.<br>"Shall we go then?" Jeremy bowed slightly.  
>"If you wish."<br>"Lead the way then."

Tyler couldn't help a gasp when they reached the top of the hill. "You can see the castle from here," he said softly, smiling at the sight.  
>"You can," Jeremy agreed, stopping beside him. Tyler was silent for a long moment.<br>"It's very nice here," he murmured.  
>"I wanted to show it to you," Jeremy told him. Tyler turned to him, another smile on his lips. A flash of color in the distance caught his eye.<br>"What is that?" he questioned, stepping around Jeremy, squinting.  
>"What?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler heard him follow but didn't look, still focusing on the blur of red.<br>"It almost looks like-" he cut off, chest clenching as Jeremy inhaled sharply behind him. "It looks like an army," he said, turning slowly. Jeremy's horrified gaze moved from the red to him and Tyler knew he was right. After all, how could a prince not recognize his own country's flags? Tyler slapped him, hard.  
>"Tyler no-" Jeremy started, one hand on his cheek, cutting off when Tyler rounded on him, snarling.<br>"I should have known," Tyler seethed, shoving him roughly before making his way down the path they'd come up.  
>"Tyler I swear," Jeremy tried again, following him. Tyler stopped again and turned, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him a few inches. Jeremy's eyes bulged in shock.<br>"Say another word without my permission Ellysian and I will cut out your tongue." Jeremy kicked at the air and Tyler dropped him before untying his horse and swinging into the saddle. He dug his heels into the horse's ribs mercilessly, setting off without looking at Jeremy.

He struggled to breathe as he rode, barely grasping a calm veneer when they arrived at the castle hours later. "Take him," he said to the guards closest, "follow me." He was obeyed without question. Tyler would have been glad that his men finally recognized the stage beyond his temper, at another time. Jeremy was dragged gracelessly into the throne room, still silent. His mouth was set in a firm line but Tyler knew him well enough by now. He was terrified. Tyler's lips twisted. He should be. His coup had been discovered too early for his convenience. Tyler stood in front of the empty thrones, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Jeremy was a few feet in front of him. Tyler's men were just behind him. Tyler nearly snarled. He looked back to Jeremy, hand clenching over the cold metal in his grasp. "Your knees Ellysian." Jeremy's throat worked as he swallowed before dropping down. Tyler waited several moments, body perfectly still, he wanted Jeremy to squirm. More than that he wanted him to be an Ellysian. He wanted him to be the enemy. He _was _the enemy. "You will write your father," he said slowly, "and you will tell him to retract the army. We have reached a deal of our own and you must honor it." He glanced to one of his men. "Bring parchment, a quill, ink, the royal seal if you must."

He turned away, facing the empty chairs, facing everything he hated about this place. He had to see sense. He had to regain whatever shreds of sanity he had left.  
>"I cannot," Jeremy said, the words sliding across the floor to him. Tyler's entire body went rigid. His lungs locked for a moment.<br>"_What_?" he demanded, turning slowly. The room was deadly silent. Jeremy's teeth tore at his lips and his hands curled and uncurled at his sides.  
>"Please," he paused sharply, "please your highness I cannot do as you ask. Request anything else of me and I-"<br>"Do you not recall the terms of our agreement?"  
>"Please," Jeremy repeated, eyes shining.<br>"Do you not recall?" Tyler yelled, voice echoing off the walls and coming back. Jeremy flinched.  
>"I cannot," he said again, words achingly slow. Tyler ground his teeth together.<br>"Bring an Ellysian," he spat through them. Jeremy pushed off the floor, barely shoved back down in time.  
>"Please Tyler," he cried desperately, "do not do this." Tyler ignored him as one of his men dragged in a man in a simple tunic and leggings.<br>"Last chance Ellysian," he said, half gesturing to both men at his side. The Ellysian's eyes widened in recognition. He knew what would happen know. Tyler was almost glad of it.  
>"Do not do this," Jeremy begged again, surging against the man pressing his shoulders down. "Do not do this!"<p>

Tyler did not allow himself to look away. He looked straight at Jeremy. He faced what he'd done. What he was paying for now. In another day and a half, perhaps less, this castle would be surrounded. He and all of his men would die. There was little time for a retreat, even if his men did not flay him for trying to order it. He inhaled shortly, still looking at Jeremy.  
>"Kill him." There was a swish of blade leaving leather and Jeremy's eyes tore from his, going to the men. Tyler watched Jeremy even through the tiny sound that brought death. There was a gurgle and Tyler could imagine the blood pouring out of the man's throat easily enough. He still did not look. Pounding feet sounded in the hall and Jeremy's advisor appeared, cheeks flushed, gasping for air. He said nothing, leaning against the still open door. "Take them to the dungeons," Tyler ordered. The only sound of protest was Jeremy's harsh breathing. Tyler's hands clenched. "Get rid of the body," he ordered another soldier once Jeremy and the old man had been pulled away. He let out a quiet growl, spinning to the thrones again and kicking one over before sinking crookedly into the other.<p>

_A/N: Okay okay so yeah. I'm a horrible person because I actually _like _this chapter. Maybe I just needed some angst. I don't really know. _

_Anyways updates should be happening much quicker now._

_Thank you all so much. _


	17. brace yourself

.brace yourself.

Two days Jeremy sat in a cell alone. He couldn't eat the hard bread they brought him, stomach too twisted and gnarled to consider it. He barely managed water. He received no visitors. He couldn't hear anything. He had absolutely no idea what was happening in the castle above his head. When the door swung open he stayed seated, glancing up to see Tyler was a shock to the senses. He stumbled to his feet.  
>"Your father's army has arrived," Tyler said simply. Jeremy's stomach climbed into his throat. He tried to swallow anyways. For a terrible moment he thought he would pass out. He waited for Tyler to say something, Tyler did the same.<br>"What would you have me do?"  
>"Well you can hardly send them away can you?" Jeremy swallowed, glancing to the floor. He could. More accurately he was able to. But not with his people depending on him.<br>"Are you going to kill again if I say no?" He couldn't stop himself from looking back to Tyler. He couldn't stop his jaw from clenching or his fists from curling. Tyler didn't react to the words.  
>"We had a deal. You were the one to break it, not I." Jeremy wanted to argue. Yes technically he had broken their deal. But he'd begged. He'd had the insane hope that Tyler would stop. But the Bor had continued.<br>"I could not do it," Jeremy gritted out.  
>"We will not speak of it again." Jeremy was oddly glad for the reprieve. He nodded.<p>

"What would you have me do?" he questioned when the silence stretched on too long. Tyler turned away.  
>"I cannot trust you. You leave me few options." Jeremy frowned.<br>"I have not lied to you." Tyler half turned back, clearly debating.  
>"Did you know about the army?"<br>"No," Jeremy said immediately, unfaltering.  
>"So they just somehow knew you were in distress?" Jeremy swallowed, willing himself not to look away.<br>"I'd wager my sister sent them."  
>"And how did she know?"<br>"She was here the night of the attack. I sent her away." Tyler snorted.  
>"Out the main gate I trust." Jeremy shook his head.<br>"There is always more than one exit to a castle Tyler."  
>"Do not," Tyler said, shoulders tensing, "call me that." Jeremy ducked his head in submission.<br>"Apologies Prince." Another tense silence fell over them.  
>"I cannot trust you." Jeremy caught his arm as he moved to leave.<br>"Please," he breathed, "I am not lying." Tyler shoved him off.  
>"I am done believing your fantastic stories Elysian." Then he was gone.<p>

Jeremy kicked at the door before sinking against a wall. He hadn't even asked after his people. The realization was a swift kick to the gut. He hadn't even thought about them. What kind of a king was he? All he had worried about was Tyler believing him. He covered his mouth with both hands to stop from screaming. When had he started caring about the enemy more than his people? _His people. _He was no king without his people. They needed him. He inhaled deeply. He needed a plan. Calm settled over him as he exhaled with that in mind. A plan. That he could accomplish. All he needed was a plan. He folded both hands over his knees before closing his eyes and bowing his head. It was no longer a knight and queen against a full board. The army was an unexpected advantage. He could do this. All he had to do was stop thinking about Tyler. If they could simply get the gates open. He squinted into the darkness of his eyelids. But without his army being ready to come in it would do no good. He needed to pass a message to them. Once negotiations started. There would have to be negotiations. Once they started he'd find a way to pass a message to them. This meant that Jeremy had time to figure out how to open the gates. He smiled bitterly. The gates. He just had to open the gates. When the idea hit him, it was so simple, so sudden, that he gasped. The oil. Of course, the oil. No, there wasn't enough to dose all the Bor but with an army outside they wouldn't have to. The guards, maybe even some of the higher officers. There was enough for them Jeremy was sure. He just needed to speak with Alaric. They just needed to make all the pieces come together. Everything would be fine. He paused to correct his thought. The plan would work.

It was another two days before the door to Jeremy's cell opened again.  
>"Move," the Bor guard ordered. Jeremy pushed to his feet, careful to watch the guard as he moved out of the cell and into the tiny hallway. He half hoped to be met by Alaric but he wasn't met by anyone, rather he was herded up out of the dungeons and into the throne room. Alaric was there, but so were about thirty Bor and about twelve of the Elysian army. Negotiations had already started. Jeremy let his eyes flick closed for a second and took a breath. A man he'd never seen before, black hair and piercing blue eyes, crossed to him, bowing.<br>"My king," he said clearly. Jeremy resisted the urge to slap his forehead. A pin could have dropped in the room.  
>"Rise," he snapped, unable to keep his temper out of his voice. "My sister is well I trust?" He nodded.<br>"It was my brother that brought her to the capital safely." Jeremy nodded.  
>"Very well." He looked to Tyler, standing in front of the thrones.<br>"Don't let me interrupt," Tyler growled. Jeremy inclined his head, brushing past his own men.  
>"You have need of me?" Tyler stepped off the dais, coming closer, hands held behind his back.<br>"Your men wished to see you alive. I was not aware I held their king and not their prince." Jeremy didn't respond immediately and the room was once again silent. There was so much silence around him lately. He shook away the thought.  
>"Not many were aware."<br>"When did the good king pass?"  
>"Nearly four months ago." There was a muted gasp in the room.<br>"Well kept secrets in your capital."  
>"When they need to be."<p>

Tyler stepped closer again and Jeremy was glad that he was taller so Tyler couldn't loom over him. The situation was bad enough.  
>"So king of Ellysia, what will you do now? Honor your word? Or tell your army to attack?" Several men shifted behind them. Armor clanked as feet lifted and settled again.<br>"No need for hasty decisions. Any conflict requires thought."  
>"Conflict? The castle is mine." Men shifted again. Jeremy shook his head once, trying to convey that Tyler needed to shut his mouth. "We had a deal you and I," Tyler continued, voice softer. There was a quick commotion behind them, more clinks of armor.<br>"No!" someone yelled. Jeremy glanced over his shoulder for the shortest second before launching himself towards Tyler. Tyler's arms caught him; it must have been reflex, just as the blade drove home. A quiet sound slid from Jeremy's lips. Not quite a gasp, not quite a groan either.  
>"Oh god, no," there was a voice in his ear. The soldier that had stabbed him.<br>"What have you done?" Alaric roared.  
>"I was trying to kill the Bor!"<br>"With your king in the way?" Jeremy sagged as fire burned its way up his back and into every nerve ending along his body. He struggled to look up enough to see Tyler.  
>"Sword," he managed, "or dagger?" Tyler swallowed visibly. He peered over Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy groaning as his body moved.<br>"Dagger," he breathed, "it's a dagger. You will live."  
>"Don't kill anyone," he breathed, "please."<br>"Stay alive and I won't." Jeremy tried to nod, his head lolling on Tyler's shoulder.  
>"You have…my word." His eyelids slid closed and then Tyler was the only thing holding him up. He tried to stay awake, he tried to keep talking, everything slid away.<p>

_A/N: A thousand apologies, as always. I do have tentative plans for the next few chapters so I'm hoping to keep updating..more than every few months at least. _

_Thanks so much!_


	18. let you down

.let you down.

It had been two days. Jeremy slept under fevered skin. There was nothing more to be done than wait. Tyler didn't sleep. He was barely holding on. If Jeremy died, for him- He couldn't finish the thought. He refused. The army outside the walls was barely being kept at bay, only with Alaric's silken words. Tyler had frequently had the thought that if Jeremy died, they might as well just come in. True to his word he hadn't killed anyone and it was only the promise he'd made that kept it so. Somehow, he still hoped that Jeremy would live. Maybe it wasn't hope. Jeremy had to live. He had to. It was lunch time the third day, Tyler only knew because a kitchen girl had brought up a bowl of broth for Jeremy. She set the tray on the bed before curtsying and moving to leave.  
>"Could you?" Tyler questioned, the sound of his voice shocking himself.<br>"Your highness?" she questioned haltingly.  
>"My hands are shaking," Tyler admitted after a long moment. "I'd likely spill it everywhere." He was too tired to keep the tremors away and Jeremy needed what little strength they could offer him. She returned to the bed before settling on the side next to the tray.<br>"They say you haven't been sleeping," she offered quietly, eyes focused on Jeremy.  
>"You must think me an odd creature." Her bottom lip curled into her mouth for a moment.<br>"You should rest your highness." She lifted the spoon to Jeremy's mouth and focused on feeding the broth to him. Tyler watched as he weighed her words. She was right. War was closer than ever. If Jeremy died it was certain. He would need sleep. Not only to deal with the Ellysians but his men as well. There was nothing he could do for Jeremy and he knew it. He turned for the window, hand settling on his sword.  
>"Your highness," Matthias called, entering the room. "The men are…growing uneasy."<br>"Perhaps they should be," Tyler snapped, not bothering to look to him.  
>"It looks bad that you stay with the Ellysian," he added after a moment. Tyler turned to glare at him.<br>"They are not in charge are they?" Matthias held out one hand, dipping his chin briefly.  
>"Please my prince, let me stay with him. Any change I will find you immediately. Go speak with the men…else I fear we will have a rebellion. It is something we cannot afford with the Ellysian army outside our walls."<p>

With every instinct screaming against it Tyler drifted out to the courtyard. His men were scattered in small groups, some around fires, and some at the pretense of sharpening or cleaning their swords. He sighed and found a seat on the steps. Silence slowly fell. Tyler shook his head at it. As if he was supposed to now make some grand speech about how he knew they were going to make it through this. All they had to do was depend on themselves and have honor and blah blah blah. These were not Ellysians. They were his men. When trapped in a corner…they'd attack.  
>"For now," he finally said, "we wait. We hope the king lives. We know he will honor his word. He simply needs to live." There were several moments of relative silence, fires cackling and armor clanking as it shifted.<br>"Long live the king," someone called out dryly. A chuckle ran through the group. Tyler nearly smiled. Instead he pushed back to his feet and went inside the castle. He needed sleep. His men could wait. It was all they were doing as it was.

He went back to his quarters, giving the guards at the door a brief nod. He'd just have to trust them for now. Jeremy wasn't here to watch his back. Even if he was conscious he'd be in no shape for it. Tyler closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips into the corners, sighing at the pain. He needed sleep. He knew he did. He dropped onto the bed fully dressed, lying back with his hand on his sword. There was no way to know how long he slept. Tyler only knew that he felt as if he had come back to life when he woke. His entire body was stiff and any thought took three times as long as it used to. He lay in bed for several moments with no sense of urgency. Slowly, ever so slowly, thoughts came trickling back into focus. Jeremy was king. Jeremy. His men. The Ellysian army. Jeremy. _Jeremy_. He was still alive. He was still alive and he had to get to Jeremy. What if there had been a change? What if he had died? The thought had Tyler spilling out of bed, landing on the floor with a muted groan. He fought back to his feet and pushed himself faster, out of the rooms and down the corridor.

The last thing he expected was Jeremy sitting up in bed, talking quietly with his advisor.  
>"Thank you Alaric," Jeremy said quickly, eyes on Tyler. A thrill of unease shot through him but Tyler shoved it back. Jeremy was alive. That was what mattered.<br>"My king," Alaric murmured with a bow. He turned and left quickly, only meeting Tyler's eyes briefly. Jeremy gathered his hands in his lap and blinked at Tyler. He didn't speak. Hand falling to the hilt of his sword Tyler approached slowly.  
>"Are you well?" he asked shallowly, the words barely escaping his chest.<br>"Better than yesterday," Jeremy allowed. Tyler wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Jeremy inviting him into bed? Even a smile? He received neither. "I trust you have honored our bargain Prince." Tyler's lips twisted in a frown and for the longest moment he could not think of what Jeremy meant.  
>"As have you," he finally returned when it dawned on him. Not even a flicker of a smile.<br>"I will be well enough for negotiations tomorrow." Tyler could not believe the dismissal as it reached his ears.  
>"You took a blade for me." There was no reaction to the words.<br>"It would have been war."

No. _No_.It couldn't be.  
>"And if you had died?" he demanded, unable to keep the fury from his tone. Again there was no reaction. As if he was talking to a living statue.<br>"My army would have slaughtered your men," Jeremy said simply. He made no mention of Tyler's fate but Tyler was too far gone to notice.  
>"If <em>you <em>had died?" he repeated. He couldn't finish the statement. Not here. Not like this. Not when Jeremy was staring at him…like he used to.  
>"I can't imagine it concerns you overmuch." Tyler was stunned stupid. They stared at each other in silence. It was as if the past few weeks had never happened. As if it was the first day they met. Jeremy hadn't taken a dagger for Tyler. He'd taken it for Ellysia. Tyler didn't want to believe it. Not after everything. Not after Jeremy had nearly died. He thought back to Jeremy cradled in his arms, his eyes fluttering closed, the tiniest huffs of breath hitting Tyler's throat. But then Tyler remembered. The Ellysian. Jeremy screaming. Jeremy begging. And Tyler had been such a fool. Jeremy could not write a letter to a dead king. He could have lied; he could easily have passed a message along, coded or otherwise. But instead he told Tyler the truth. In return Tyler had killed one of his people. In return Tyler had ruined everything. He nearly scoffed at that. As if there had ever been an end to this absolute lunacy other than this. Jeremy was a king. He was a prince. They were mortal enemies. They could be nothing else. Not ever. Jeremy had simply realized it first. He was simply better at picking up the pieces. Tyler shouldn't be surprised.<br>"Tomorrow then."

It was painful. It was worse than painful. Negotiations went nowhere because there was nowhere for them to go. Tyler had to maintain control of the castle; he had no control over that whatsoever. Jeremy would not revert to their original agreement. That deal had been broken already. Tyler could not bring himself to argue the point. Once again he cursed the fact that Jeremy was better at this than him. They were half through the second day when Tyler called for a reprieve, nearly in a blind rage. No one followed him. He found himself pacing castle hallways aimlessly, face set in a grimace so firmly he wasn't sure it would ever leave him. He stalled going back much longer than was really proper. But he was Bor was he not? He could be rude and improper and stupid. What else should he aim to be? He went to the kitchen instead of back to the throne room. It wasn't as if he could negotiate his way out of this anyways. He might as well get something for his parched throat. He pushed through the door as if he had a right to, did he? Tyler froze. Jeremy was in the kitchen, seated on a table. His head was thrown back as he laughed, several of the cooks and servants laughing with him. The door clapped shut behind him and silence fell abruptly. Jeremy slid off the table and bowed slightly.  
>"Your highness?"<br>"Wine." Jeremy shook his head slightly and moved to the back of the room to get a pitcher himself. He took the offered cup and poured the dark liquid into it before crossing to Tyler.  
>"Shall we resume tomorrow?" Tyler didn't let himself sigh. He took a large sip instead. <em>Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. <em>What happened when the tomorrows ran out?  
>"As you wish."<p>

He wasn't entirely sure how Matthias found him. It wasn't something to occupy his mind.  
>"I would speak with you Tyler." That drew him up short. He gripped the wine tighter in his hand. Yes Matthias knew his name; he had never used it.<br>"What is it?" Tyler questioned, trying to act as if he was not completely thrown by the use of his proper name.  
>"A messenger arrived," Matthias added, stopping and looking both ways up the wide corridor. Tyler stepped closer and dropped his voice.<br>"Orders?" Matthias glanced away again.  
>"No," he breathed. "I am sorry. Your father is dead." Tyler didn't react immediately. His body slowly tensed, starting in his shoulders and working outwards.<br>"Who else knows?" Matthias shook his head.  
>"No one."<br>"Where is he now?"  
>"The dungeons. He speaks a single letter he dies." Tyler didn't relax. He couldn't. Part of him knew there was more. "There is a bounty on your head. A <em>large <em>bounty." He forced himself to nod. He downed the rest of his wine and let the silence linger for a few more minutes.  
>"The men," he finally said, "how do they feel about a retreat?"<br>"Giving the castle back?" Matthias asked haltingly.  
>"And leaving with their lives," Tyler added.<br>"They could perhaps be persuaded. Not that you would be shed in a fond light." Tyler shrugged stiffly.  
>"Hardly matters does it?"<p>

Tyler went back to the kitchens and returned the cup, glad to see Jeremy gone. He did not miss the pointed glares tossed his way. "The king and I will be negotiating privately this evening," he announced, "ensure that food is brought to my chambers." He nearly added a 'please', nearly. He would announce the retreat tomorrow. He would accept his death tomorrow. For now he had one last night. The first of his men he encountered he pulled aside. "Find the Ellysian king. Send him to my chambers."  
>"Your highness," he returned. He drifted through the castle for a while longer before making his way up. Jeremy turned at his entrance, hands falling behind his back as he waited. Tyler sighed as he approached.<br>"We are running out of time little-" he cut off sharply, wincing.  
>"Are we?" Jeremy questioned stiffly. Tyler glanced to the fire.<br>"Yes," he answered simply. "You will not forgive me." It was not a question. He wished he could ask it. He wished he didn't already know the answer.  
>"To what end?" It was the closest he'd gotten to cracking Jeremy's façade.<br>"The end I suppose."  
>"Are we negotiating again?" Tyler shook his head.<br>"I am done negotiating Jeremy. Can you not see it in my face?" If Tyler could read Jeremy certainly Jeremy could do the same. Jeremy crossed to him. For a long moment he didn't speak.  
>"So we are running out of time," he finally allowed. His hand moved to Tyler's belt, tugging him closer by the buckle. "I never lied to you," he said thickly. Tyler's hands framed his face slowly.<br>"I know. I am sorry, truly." No use hiding. No time for it. Jeremy kissed him then and it was a relief. It was stupid maybe but Tyler didn't want Jeremy to feel forced into this. He wanted it to be Jeremy's choice.

They made it into the bed and neither of them spoke at all. It was slow, Tyler wary of Jeremy's injury. It was the last time. They both knew it was.

They both had different reasons for thinking it so.

_A/N: So many apologies. It's not even funny. I was SO blocked on this! _

_Thank you so so much for reading._

_I'm not promising anything because we all know I've been failing massively at that. _

_Thank youuu .-._


	19. lie

.lie.

Jeremy promised himself another moment. As he had perhaps a hundred times already. Time was running out and he knew it but when he thought of sliding from the bed his chest locked up, pain in his back flared. All it took was a glance to Tyler and he couldn't manage it. He sighed and moved in close again. He was warm and Tyler was right _here _and just for now he could pretend that they were both safe. Just for now. Just another moment. He let his eyes close. Just a few more moments. He could stay, just for now. It was the tiniest sound but maybe on some level Jeremy had been expecting it. His eyes shot to the door to see shadows seeping in as it swung open. After another second Alaric's face appeared, cast in orange torch light. Jeremy sat up, freezing as Tyler groaned. Jeremy waved frantically with his hand, hoping Alaric could see him, and lay back again.  
>"Jer?" he sounded half asleep but Jeremy had the feeling that could change in a second.<br>"Right here," Jeremy breathed in response, taking Tyler's hand in his.  
>"Is it morning already?" Tyler questioned, eyes closing. He sounded absolutely morose at the thought.<br>"No. Still the middle of the night. I'm going to the kitchen for wine. Do you want some?" The lie slipped off his tongue easier than it should have. He shouldn't have been able to tell it at all.  
>"Mm." Tyler's fingers twined with his. "Wake me up when you get back. Nearly out of time." Jeremy's breath caught at that. They were out of time. Tyler just didn't know it.<br>"I'll be right back." Another lie. The last one. Jeremy knew Alaric was waiting. Possibly even watching. He didn't care. Jeremy would never be able to get this moment back. Jeremy brought Tyler's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. It was probably too hard and it might give him away but that didn't seem to matter.  
>"I'll be here little prince," Tyler exhaled, eyes still closed, lips curling ever so slightly.<p>

Maybe Tyler was just tired. Maybe he wanted to pretend, just as Jeremy had moments before. Either way Jeremy inhaled shortly, held it in his chest to keep it from collapsing, and slid from the bed. He pulled on breeches and a shirt, searching out his shoes desperately. He'd need his sword and armor, neither were here and he supposed that was a good thing. Mostly he hoped he wouldn't need them but Jeremy wasn't possibly going into battle both wounded and unprotected.  
>"Are you ready?" Alaric breathed, stepping back as Jeremy pulled the door closed. Jeremy glanced to the heap of Bor beside them. He only wondered briefly if the man was dead.<br>"As ready as I will be. Has it begun?" Alaric nodded once. Volunteers would have taken the drugged wine to the Bor guards. Jeremy prayed things would go well. The last thing he needed was drunk Bor still awake with the women that had gotten them drunk. "We should go." Alaric caught his arm, gripping tightly.  
>"Oh no King. You stay here. We wait for the signal together."<br>"The signal?" Alaric's lips only pressed thinner.  
>"We wait for Damon Salvatore to come to us." Jeremy tensed, trying to shake him off and wincing.<br>"What?" he hissed. "I will not wait here in the shadows while both my men and women risk their lives."  
>"You are wounded," Alaric was quick to remind him, "gravely." He had a point Jeremy knew. His lips still curled in distaste. "Even if you were not," Alaric began before shaking his head.<br>"A king's job is to protect his people," Jeremy gritted, tugging on his arm again. Alaric still refused to release him. In fact, he pulled him closer.  
>"You are incapacitated," he breathed. Incapacitated? Jeremy felt his eyebrows push together in brief confusion.<br>"How so?"  
>"You know."<p>

The panic at being caught clutched at his chest just as the anger flared inside him.  
>"How dare you," he snarled, shoving Alaric back with strength he had no idea he still possessed. "As if," he started, forcing himself quieter, surging forward, "as if my first thought has not been them from the moment I wake up until the moment I close my eyes." Alaric stumbled back, torch swaying dangerously close to Jeremy's face. "I have given up everything!" he nearly yelled the words and as if doused by water the fight went out of him. He fell into the wall, exhaling shakily. <em>Everything<em>. The pain in his chest was equal to the pain in his back and Alaric was there, steadying him.  
>"I am sorry your highness but I have seen the way you look at him."<br>"Stop," Jeremy exhaled, more of a plea than anything.  
>"You feel for him too much," Alaric accused, stepping back wisely. Jeremy stared at him from the wall, panting.<br>"I do," he breathed out into the darkness. It seemed silly admitting it now. But Jeremy had the thought that no matter how tonight ended he'd never be able to again. "It was always doomed." Alaric didn't respond and Jeremy pushed off the wall.  
>"Someone should have come by now," Alaric said before he could ask.<br>"Then we should go," Jeremy insisted. He shoved his pain, all of it, down. Alaric didn't argue this time. He set off down the corridor, lighting the way for Jeremy, free hand on the hilt of his sword. Jeremy's hands curled over the emptiness and he wished he had his sword to grip. More than that he wished he would have no need of it.

They passed another slumped Bor and Jeremy bent to take the sword off him. It was heavier than he was used to and it hurt to hold it but it wasn't as if he had a choice. It unsettled Jeremy just coming across him. What had he been doing? Not going to warn Tyler…surely. His teeth clenched at the thought alone. No. It was too quiet. The Bor could not be aware of what was about to happen. It wasn't possible. Still, Jeremy hurried over the stones. They finally broke into the courtyard and Jeremy's feet ground to a halt. An odd group of Bor, maybe about twelve, were on their knees on the ground. Ellysian soldiers surrounded them.  
>"They must have surrendered," Alaric offered slowly.<br>"Why?" Jeremy questioned in response.  
>"Outnumbered?" Something clicked into place in Jeremy's brain.<br>"How could they have surrendered while their prince sleeps?" Alaric looked to him after a moment too long. Jeremy stepped back into the shadows, not needing to hear the answer.  
>"King," Alaric exhaled sharply, nearly a reprimand. Jeremy glanced to his soldiers, they'd been spotted.<br>"Hold them off."  
>"<em>Jeremy<em>." That was definitely a reprimand. Jeremy ignored it.  
>"Hold them off," he gritted.<br>"How?" Jeremy was more focused on breathing than responding for several seconds.  
>"Think of something!" The sword dropped to the ground with a dull 'clang' of noise and Jeremy took off running in the opposite direction.<p>

He was panting for air before he'd even reached the stairs. His body was hot all over and his vision spun. He had to keep going. If Tyler's men had surrendered without him then they'd done what he feared all along. They overthrew him. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment, maybe it had been planned. It didn't matter. Tyler's actions were his death sentence, especially without a Bor crown to protect him. There was only one way for Jeremy to save him now. A desperate sound slid out of his lips as he threw his body into the door, shoving it open. "Wake up!" his voice was hoarse, barely even making it past his teeth. "Tyler! Wake up!" He stumbled and fell, arm just catching the edge of the mattress.  
>"Jeremy?" His voice was too calm, much too calm. Jeremy groaned through his teeth as he yanked himself up.<br>"We need to go," he groaned again, "we need to go immediately." At least Tyler was sitting up now. He frowned before jumping from bed and rounding to Jeremy, pulling him up and holding him.  
>"What is it?" Jeremy's face tightened with the urge to keep his tears back.<br>"Your men," he managed shakily, "surrendered." Just like that Tyler's expression was closing off and Jeremy gripped at his arms uselessly.  
>"To whom?" he asked, the words clipped.<br>"My men," Jeremy admitted in a rush. "Please Tyler they'll kill you. We have to go." Jeremy was released so suddenly he fell into the edge of the mattress, trying to catch his breath. Tyler dressed and gathered his armor so quickly Jeremy wondered if he'd taken note of where everything landed earlier. It didn't matter now. Tyler yanked his sword on before pulling Jeremy's arm over his shoulders. He didn't speak at all, jaw clenched as he helped Jeremy from the room.

It was a very short trip from the King's quarters to the secret passageway; Jeremy barely managed to lean in the direction they needed to go in. Still, when they reached it, Jeremy felt faint. "Do not tear it," he said urgently, lifting off Tyler and falling into the wall next to the tapestry. "I have to hide the door."  
>"You were never going to come back," Tyler said, not looking at him. Jeremy huffed out a quick breath, eyes closing.<br>"Negotiations would have continued," he managed, "I would have sent you home."  
>"'We need to go'…you did not truly mean <em>we<em> did you?" Even through the pain, through the sheer panic verging on terror, Jeremy knew what Tyler was asking.  
>"I cannot." It hurt so much more then. Because he truly meant it. He wanted to. He could live anywhere with Tyler, for the rest of his life. But he couldn't leave.<br>"You would risk your life for mine again. What happens when they discover I am gone Ellysian?" Jeremy nodded quickly, tears burning at his eyes. He understood the distancing. He did.  
>"They will not discover it." He wanted to add <em>trust me<em> but they both knew he had lost Tyler's trust already.  
>"I will not run," Tyler said simply. Jeremy gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. Tears pushed out of his eyes as more pain flared in his back.<br>"Do not do this. Do not stay here and die simply to call it brave." He was panting for air again, breaths squeezing in and out of his gritted teeth.  
>"I will not leave you."<br>"There is no time for this." Their voices sounded at the same time and Jeremy's breathing cut off completely then.

He stared at Tyler, chest suddenly feeling as if it was torn open, not his back. "No time," he repeated stubbornly, "Tyler please."  
>"I have nothing to run to. My father is dead, my men have turned against me, and you…how could I go back? Even if there was something to return to?"<br>"You stay you die," Jeremy returned urgently. Tyler smiled and Jeremy was so thrown by it he wondered if he was hallucinating. Maybe he'd died in the courtyard. Maybe he was bleeding onto the wide stones at this moment.  
>"I cannot bring myself to care," Tyler admitted, one shoulder lifting and falling. The smile still sat on his lips. "Maybe I will not miss you so much. Death sounds…warm." Jeremy forced himself off the wall, lunging at Tyler and shoving him.<br>"You cannot die. You cannot die because I cannot live knowing I caused your death. I cannot go back to the capital and pretend if you are dead. If you live I can do it, I know I can. I can think of you late at night, I can think of you and know you live." Tyler pulled him closer, one hand lingering at his jaw.  
>"I love you little prince." He kissed him. It was ridiculous, truly ridiculous, that Jeremy stood there and let himself be kissed. He should be shoving Tyler through the door. He should be saying the right words to convince him to go. He should be doing anything other than this. He could not find the will to move. His hand finally shifted, pushing weakly at Tyler's chest.<br>"They will make me watch," he breathed, "when they kill you."  
>"There is still time," a touch at his cheek, "perhaps they will not get the chance." Jeremy grabbed hold of both his wrists, swaying as he did.<br>"I spoke with Alaric as soon as I woke up," he exhaled, "we planned. The guards were given oil. The gates were opened for my men. I betrayed you."  
>"As if you had a choice little prince."<p>

Tyler still didn't move and Jeremy couldn't get a handle on his tears or his breathing. It hadn't been this bad when his father had died and the thought shamed him. "I see through you," Tyler added, "you wish to anger me. You wish for me to sweep off in a rage, living for years with a bitter hatred of your betrayal, if only I would live."  
>"Tyler please I," he paused, knowing he should have distanced himself as Tyler had, "I love you too much to watch you die. Please," he breathed out again, wondering how he hadn't died himself, "if you love me…just go." There was a long silence and Jeremy dreaded the sound of pounding feet.<br>"If you love me come with me."  
>"Even if I could, they would hunt us down. They would simply kill you then."<br>"Kidnapping the king," Tyler murmured.  
>"I cannot watch you die," Jeremy repeated desperately.<br>"Blink and it will be over." Jeremy forced himself to stand, grasping desperately at the frustration he was beginning to feel. He turned and shoved the tapestry out of the way, forcing the door open.  
>"Go," he commanded, "go right now and let this be my last memory of you." Tyler stepped forward and hope flared so dizzyingly he had to lean on the door.<br>"Forgive me and I will."  
>"For what?" he managed, unsurprisingly still breathless.<br>"You know." Jeremy couldn't even think of what he was supposed to be angry at Tyler for. If he would just _go _then everything could return to some semblance of normality.  
>"I forgive you just go, please."<br>"You would forgive anything," Tyler murmured.  
>"I would. I <em>do<em>," Jeremy corrected.  
>"But how am I to leave you?" Tyler leaned in close again.<br>"They're coming," Alaric called, rounding the corner. Jeremy ran a hand over both his cheeks as quickly as he could.

The next second he gripped Tyler's shirt in both hands, swinging him towards the doorway as much as he could.  
>"Now," he breathed urgently, "go now."<br>"I will," Tyler sighed before his jaw clenched. He stretched up to kiss Jeremy's temple and it was so unexpected that Jeremy sagged. "Goodbye little prince." He didn't expect Tyler to actually turn and disappear into the tunnel. He didn't even have a torch. Jeremy swallowed roughly, letting Alaric pull him back. Tyler would just have to go blindly. Alaric settled Jeremy against the wall quickly and closed the door before swinging the tapestry back into place.  
>"I've taken care of it," Alaric said coldly, pulling Jeremy up and mostly hauling him along. His energy was gone. He could barely stumble along next to Alaric. Something stung his eyes.<br>"'S that…smoke?"

_A/N: Ugh. So I actually just wrote this..over like seven hours. Which is like..lightning fast for me. I really hope it isn't terrible because yeah I'm in a weird mood and I didn't edit and it felt really like _really _overly dramatic. But yeah. Sorry. Can you tell I'm tired? Shutting up now. Going to find caffeine. Thank you for reading. Sorry if it sucked. _


	20. issue to address

.issue to address.

His morning was the same as all the ones before it for nearly five years. He woke before the sun and lay in bed for some time, eyes closed, walking backwards through his dreams. Then he rose for the day and dressed. Next he built the fire back up before eating quickly and setting to work for the day. It was a lot more horseshoes and farming tools than he was used to. The surgeon stopped by every once in a while for new tools. He can count the number of swords he's made on both hands, even after all these years. He'd only made it through the second set of horse shoes when there was a rapid knock on the door. A unit of six Ellysian soldiers stood at attention behind it. For the most part, he wasn't surprised. This day was always going to come. Still, a piece of him wondered how they had found him. He'd settled near three days travel from the capital in a small town. He worked simply as the blacksmith. His life as a prince, as even a soldier, was over.  
>"Nicolas Parker?" With a wry smile, Tyler nodded. "If you would," the two soldiers in the middle side stepped and the one speaking turned to the side before gesturing to the space created. Tyler glanced back inside for a moment, nothing he wanted to take with him and he was sure the fire would die back down on its own. The people would surely wonder where he went but perhaps word would get back to them. He moved out of the doorframe and into the group of soldiers. They didn't speak to him but they didn't bind him either. Tyler wasn't all that sure of what was going on but he knew that trying to run would only confirm guilt. If he was even suspected of anything. Was being arrested always like this? Men with swords simply come to the door and you follow along behind like a well heeled dog? Maybe here at least. Better than instant death…perhaps. Tyler was certain that he was moving towards two things. His certain end. And Jeremy.<p>

The travel went slower than he'd expected. Surely his last few days would move faster than he could believe. Yet…the silences dragged. He found himself drawn back into the past more often than not. Several times his horse fell behind the group simply because he failed to pay attention. After the first three times, the soldiers stopped whistling to gain his attention back. It nearly made Tyler smirk. He was being treated awfully well for a prisoner. Only in Ellysia. Still the Borlands had fallen back into total warfare and he was wanted dead there. Settling here had been the only choice. He began whistling what tunes he could remember from the children of the town and let his mind wander. Time passed as it always did. It was only entering the capital that Tyler grew weary. He'd accepted his death, long ago in fact. That did not mean that he wanted to walk right into its embrace. That did not mean he desired it. Very few were the fools that desired death. Life was short and could be bitter or sweet but it could only end when it ended and no one should try to force fate's hand. At least he'd seen enough blood to believe so. And forcing fate's hand wouldn't have ended so well for him. Fate had taken him down paths he could never have imagined. Not in a thousand lifetimes. Paths he'd quite enjoyed. For a while. A smile that he hasn't felt in a long time curved his lips and Tyler drifted into happier tunes for a few minutes. The breath to whistle faded from his lungs as they rode under the castle gates.

This castle was enormous. Magnificent even from the outside. Tyler hardly thought he could call anything he'd seen before a castle, seeing this now. And the people. There were people _everywhere_, so much so that they were very nearly under the horses' feet. If he wasn't actually seeing it Tyler would believe it to be some sort of dream. It ended suddenly, quite like a dream. They dismounted and he was led inside the castle, around corners and through hallways, eventually down stairs. Going further and further, noting the temperature drop, Tyler stifled a sigh. It wasn't as if he should expect something different. Even Ellysia must have criminals. For that you need a dungeon. Where better to place a war criminal? He went in the cell without fighting or even saying a word. It was cool but dry and he was pleasantly surprised to see a pallet of straw in the corner. More hospitality than he'd expected. Not that any of this was quite serving up to his expectations. For the most part his nightmares had gone much worse. He'd had time to think about this though and there was only one thing he wanted. He'd go quietly, he'd even admit his crimes at a trial if they so chose, he'd do whatever they wanted; so long as his only, last, request was granted.

It was a few hours before he heard footsteps. His door swung open and he stood slowly, disappointed to see two guards give way to a beautiful woman in a very extravagant gown. He bowed without hesitation; clearly this was someone in power. When Tyler stood again he saw a young man had followed her in and now stood behind her. He looked familiar, worryingly so.  
>"Nicolas Parker?" the woman questioned, eyebrow arched delicately, "I do not believe you." She turned to the young man before Tyler could reply. "Is this man's name Nicolas Parker?" she questioned. The young man looked to him, blue eyes inquisitive. In the end it was his sandy blonde curls, clipped shorter, that gave him away. <em>Samuel<em>.  
>"No Your Majesty, I do not believe so." The hairs on the back of Tyler's neck stood straight. Who was this woman? Why was Samuel referring to her as <em>Your Majesty<em>?  
>"Do you know this man?" she continued. Samuel nodded.<br>"I served under him. He is the missing Bor Prince, rumored to be dead." She did not react to the words. No one in the small space reacted to the words.  
>"Thank you Samuel," she murmured after a long moment, waving her hand in dismissal. Tyler's chest constricted and he examined her face as she turned back to him. She must be the Queen of Ellysia. Far too young to be Jeremy's mother. He swallowed with difficulty, eyes meeting hers as she looked at him. She was breathtaking, or would be, by most standards. She was everything a queen should be. She fit this castle, this country. She fit Jeremy. "I'm glad we finally found you," she said, lips pursed slightly.<br>"Am I to be granted a last request," he managed, "Your Majesty?"  
>"You may ask it."<br>"May I see him again?" The _one last time _seemed too dismal to pass his throat.  
>"Him?" she questioned. Tyler's hands curled. She was toying with him, he knew she was.<br>"Your King."  
>"Perhaps." She smiled at him one last time before leaving, taking the guards and the light with her.<p>

Tyler sank back to his pallet when he was able to move. He lay down, curling his legs to fit. It was a long time before he even managed to close his eyes. He didn't sleep. It was hard to even think. Tyler tried very hard to not think. Jeremy had to still be alive…otherwise she would not have said _perhaps_. Tyler remembered Jeremy's mentions of a sister but how could she be queen if he was king? This was Ellysia but a woman surpassing a man was still unheard of. How was she queen if Jeremy was still king? Tyler dreaded the only answer that he could think of. He dreaded it deep within his gut until he felt sick with it. It was a long time before Tyler realized that it did not matter. He went to his death tomorrow. What did it matter if Jeremy had done what was expected of him and taken a wife? He had to ensure the royal line was secure. He had to have an heir, multiple heirs were best actually. But the entire thing was curious. Why had she come to meet him and not Jeremy? Why was anyone searching for him at all? How had they known he'd escaped? Was Jeremy in danger too? Tyler pressed his fingers firmly to the corners of his eyes and forced the air from his lungs. This was why he should not be thinking. He was not likely to get any answers before he died. Before he _died_. Time was running out. And he was wasting it. Tyler rolled to his back and breathed deeply before closing his eyes. He drifted back into his memories. They were faded now, he'd been through them so many times, but it was better than spending the time alone.

…

Jeremy sipped the wine that was brought to him gratefully. There were about thirty people yet and they were on the third day. It went against tradition to go past one day but Jeremy had been breaking all sorts of traditions lately. He sighed to himself and wished that Elena was by his side. He knew however that she had her own people to attend to. Divide and conquer. That was the plan. It was working well enough for them so far. When he'd announced Elena as his queen the entire court had flown into a frenzy. Of course Alaric had advised against it but Jeremy knew things that none of them knew. He would never take a wife. As long as he ruled there would be no Queen of Ellysia, not in that way. That was not helpful to his people and it was not right to rob Elena of the position she was born for. He claimed it was the strain of his parents' passing and after a while things settled. There were times when he would catch his sister frowning at him but what was he going to do about that? She'd never been a fool. He nodded at the man next seated on the bench and proceedings continued. With his stomach complaining Jeremy banished thoughts of the feast planned and listened as the man explained his missing daughter, only sixteen years old. He'd brought a sketch he'd done himself and Jeremy's heart caught as the man came forward to hand it to him.  
>"We will do everything we can," Jeremy promised him. "Alaric, please have this copied and sent out. I want them posted through the capital and the towns surrounding, at least as far as Stalway's Hollow. Every artist that can be found." Alaric took the sketch and nodded. "A reward as well Alaric."<br>"How much?"  
>"300." Jeremy turned back to the man who was wiping tears from his eyes.<br>"Th-Thank you so much My King. Thank you."  
>"Are you hungry?" Jeremy questioned him, "If you are please go to the kitchens and see that they feed you." He pressed hands over his eyes and nodded.<br>"Thank you," he managed again before bowing and leaving. It was easier after that and he was grateful when Elena came to meet him, looping her arm through his.

"Care for a walk in the gardens Brother? Some fresh air perhaps?" He nodded and let himself be pulled along, the guards falling back to a respectful distance as they made their way among the seemingly endless rows of flowers.  
>"What is it Sister? You and I both know you only drag me out here when there is something to be discussed." Elena was silent a moment, moving away from him and picking a rose before bringing the pale blossom to her nose and breathing in. After another moment she peered at him over the petals.<br>"Will you ever tell me what happened at the Cape?"  
>"Elena I am exhausted. Why must you pick at this on <em>this<em> day of all days?"  
>"Because you were never the same! And you name me as your queen? For what Brother? What of a wife? What of falling in love?" Jeremy winced and turned away.<br>"I beg of you, leave it."  
>"Alaric will hardly speak of it but I have my ways Jeremy." Dread settled a bit more solidly in Jeremy's stomach at that. "Some say the Bor Prince is still alive." Jeremy turned away from her fully, knowing his eyes would betray him. "You would not have let a man live who did that to you. You <em>should <em>not have let him live. Unless…" Jeremy pressed his lips together and did not speak. "Unless there was a reason for you to let him live," Elena continued softly, pulling on his arm. Jeremy pushed her away.  
>"There has been enough pain Elena. I will not return to it. Not now." He left her in the gardens, forcing his face blank as he was rejoined by guards.<p>

Changing for the feast was good. It was simple. It was what he was used to. Arriving in the dining hall was even better. His people were happy and that was what mattered. He took his seat and smiled at the oh's and ah's as Elena entered, Stefan just on her heels. It was Elena's turn to give the speech and he was far too relieved. He just wanted to sit and breathe and focus on the right things. Elena made her way up the table, stopping several times. Finally she was at his side and he rose for the speech, grasping his glass. Elena was charming and perfect as always. She had everyone in the palm of her hand and it seemed like the speech was winding down so Jeremy lifted his glass, only to freeze when Elena turned to him.  
>"I'm afraid we have one more issue to address Brother." He made a show of pausing and lowering his glass once again.<br>"Oh?" Elena nodded and the doors at the end of the hall swept open. Jeremy felt the pleasant smile melt right off his face. Disbelief was followed quickly by confusion and Jeremy looked to Elena, only to see her looking rather pleased with herself.  
>"This man is in need of work," she told everyone, "perhaps you could find him something."<br>"Of course," Jeremy replied, placing one hand on the table to keep himself upright as he looked back to Tyler. _This _was why. Because Elena needed to be sure that she was right. She needed to see this reaction from him. And she'd gotten it. For his part Tyler looked confused and Jeremy didn't blame him. Elena couldn't have told him her plans until she was sure. It took everything in Jeremy to stay where he was as Tyler drew closer and closer. How he wanted to touch him again. How he wanted to tell him that nothing bad was going to happen to him. Jeremy refused to let anything bad happen to him.  
>"You two must have things to discuss," Elena said then, "we have little trouble starting without you My King." Jeremy smiled and nodded.<br>"We will return then," he took a sip of wine and toasted his people quickly before moving towards one of the back doors. He didn't dare speak until they were alone, unable to trust his mouth.

…

"There isn't much time," Jeremy told him as the door shut behind him. Tyler already knew that. "At least not until after the feast." Tyler's eyebrows rose.  
>"Am I not to be executed then?" Jeremy laughed.<br>"Executed? No. Never." Tyler felt well and wholly lost then. "You're alive," Jeremy said next, "you're here…you're…perfect."  
>"I thought I would never see you again," Tyler admitted. Jeremy nodded once. Another moment passed before Jeremy threw himself forward, body hitting Tyler's as his hands framed his face and he kissed him. Tyler's back hit the wall and his arms wrapped around Jeremy tugging him fully against his body. Tyler couldn't breathe feeling both ill and grateful when Jeremy pulled back to look at his face again.<br>"Not enough time," Jeremy was muttering, "damn it." Tyler shook his head, mouth not yet working. It was not as if they could just resume. As if five years had never passed. Jeremy had a queen. Even if he didn't it wasn't as if this would be accepted. Jeremy's fingertips were grazing along his face and Tyler's hands dug into the cloth covering Jeremy's back. He couldn't let him go yet. He knew he had to. But… "Tyler," Jeremy was saying then and he felt himself sagging. "Have you slept?" he questioned on a quiet breath. "You should sleep and we can speak after the feast." Tyler nodded slowly. Yes. Sleep. Time. He needed time to think and clear his head. It was too bright, too heady. He couldn't breathe right. All he wanted was to hold on to Jeremy as tightly as he could for as long as he could and that was a bad idea. Jeremy was still a king. He was even less than he had been before. This was no happy ending. There was no happy ending. Jeremy's fingers traced over his lips and he kissed him again, with the barest pressure, before stepping back.

Tyler bit his lips against begging him to come back. Jeremy was opening the door and speaking to the guard before vanishing and Tyler was glad there was no prolonged moment of farewell. He didn't think he would have been able to stand it. The guard smiled at him and Tyler nearly missed it he was so lost in his own head. But the guard was _smiling _at him. His identity, for whatever reason, had not been revealed. He wasn't going to die. And he'd seen Jeremy. He matched the guard's smile before following along behind him. Tyler tried to take it slowly. Little details. Jeremy at the head of the table. The deep blue of his doublet, lined with gold. The surprise on his face. The expression that followed it. Tyler wasn't sure how to describe it. He looked happy and sad at the same time. As if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And then the resolute way he'd pressed his lips together. _It doesn't matter, you're here_. Tyler had stopped wondering what was happening then, trying to take it all in again. Jeremy. He looked different but the same and it was a foolish thought to have but perhaps Tyler was simply so glad to see him. Too glad for words. The guard in front of him opened a door and Tyler nodded to him before stepping through. The door shut behind him and he was alone. Tyler drifted forward slowly, past a sitting area and fireplace. He stepped out of his shoes once he passed through the doorway and saw the bed. It was massive, draped in gold sheets and the finest thing he'd seen in years. There was another fireplace by the bed and a fire glowed low in the belly of it. Tyler glanced down to his simple, dirty clothes and paused at the foot of the bed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea but clean sheets sounded…fantastic. His eyes scanned the room again and he saw a basin next to the bed. He sighed in relief. _Being _clean sounded fantastic. He stripped as he crossed to the basin, slipping a hand through the cool water before picking up a cloth. Another soft sigh slipped out as he washed his face and neck. Tyler took his time before finally stepping to the bed and hauling himself in. He rolled into the pillow and groaned before inhaling slowly. _Jeremy_. The sheets smelled like Jeremy. This was Jeremy's bed. Tyler groaned again before shoving his face even deeper into the pillow. It was only when it became too hot to breathe that he lifted his head and wrapped himself in the sheets, tugging another pillow into his arms. It was nearly too much, the sudden suffusion of Jeremy after so long without. Tyler wondered how he was able to bear it as he closed his eyes.

He thought he was dreaming for several moments. The room was dark and unfamiliar. The bed was warm and soft and smelled of Jeremy and _Jeremy_. Tyler's eyes shot open fully for the first time. Jeremy was straddling his waist, kissing his neck as his hands roamed even further down his body. Tyler arched up into him without meaning to.  
>"Finally," Jeremy breathed into his throat before sucking. Tyler's hands slid up Jeremy's sides and onto his shoulders. He was already dangerously undressed and Tyler's skin began to burn hotter. The last layer of fabric between Jeremy's torso and his hands was too thin, nearly transparent with sweat. Tyler's hands curled in it all the same. It did nothing to ground him. Tyler thought he was too far past that now. He tugged at Jeremy's shirt, growling when it only tangled around his hand. He slid his other hand up Jeremy's back, skating along the slicked satin and crooking his fingers before dragging them back down. Jeremy moaned into his skin, back arching as his hips rocked down. Tyler yanked him closer, his mouth reached Jeremy's shoulder and he bit down to stifle a moan. Jeremy pulled up and he gasped for air, Tyler's hand splayed on his back to keep him close. He moved slowly to look at him and Jeremy caught his jaw. He breathed out sharply before licking his lips. "Need…" he inhaled and exhaled again, "I need you." Tyler nodded wordlessly. He knew the feeling. He knew they should stop. They were supposed to stop. But it was too much. It was finally too much. The tug and pull of this <em>thing <em>between them. Having it dangled in front of them given to them and then taken away. To suddenly have it back when it was most unexpected. What else were they supposed to do? What else was there to do but give in?

He couldn't breathe as Jeremy cupped his face again. For a second he couldn't even move. This he thought, this was what he'd been searching for. As long as he could remember. Before he even knew what it was. This was where he belonged. This was home. Jeremy kissed him and he inhaled suddenly. He _belonged _here. Thousands of miles away from where he was born. Where he'd lived. Even where he'd been living. It was right here. It was here and the distance didn't matter. The time between didn't matter. Not now. Jeremy made a quiet questioning noise but Tyler didn't know how to explain. He didn't know that the words existed. He kissed him softly. Jeremy shifted, yanking at the fabric between them before settling on his stomach again. Tyler gritted his teeth and forced breath out slowly. Jeremy's hand fell to his chest and he pushed him down slowly. Tyler's hands slid down Jeremy's sides to his thighs as he moved. He couldn't let him go. Jeremy's hands covered his for a moment too brief and Tyler hadn't managed another breath before Jeremy rose to his knees and dropped back down. Tyler's throat closed completely and Jeremy whimpered, leaning towards him. He couldn't think. Jeremy was too tight, as if he'd rushed through opening himself up. He must have done it while Tyler was still asleep.  
>"Jeremy," he exhaled. He wanted more than anything to move to hold him, comfort him, stop from hurting him.<br>"I want to feel you," Jeremy told him slowly, licking his lips, "for days." Jeremy gave an unwilling sound as Tyler's fingertips dug into his thighs. "Your hands are rougher," he whispered, trembling with the admission. Tyler slid his hands up just barely before moving them back down.  
>"I hadn't noticed," he admitted.<br>"Your skin is darker," he continued, swinging his hips just slightly and wincing.  
>"There is more sun here," Tyler explained.<br>"The lines on your brow are deeper." Tyler smiled slightly at that.  
>"You are still flawless," Tyler breathed in response, hands moving again. "Even better than when I first saw you." Jeremy's lips curled slowly.<br>"You are already in my bed Bor. Flattery will not get you much else."  
>"What if I want more?"<br>"Oh do you?" Jeremy challenged, eyebrow spiking. Tyler took Jeremy's hand from where it was crumpling the sheet and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm.  
>"I want everything."<p>

Jeremy's eyes closed and he inhaled, chest filling with it, before letting it back out slowly. Tyler kissed his hand again, freezing as Jeremy's eyes met his.  
>"I have nothing to give," he breathed.<br>"Nothing?" Tyler questioned against his palm. Jeremy squeezed around him and Tyler's hand tightened on his.  
>"Nothing but this," Jeremy clarified. His hand slid from Tyler's and he laid them both flat on either side of Tyler's ribs. He pushed himself up achingly slow, eyebrows pressing together and jaw tense. Tyler's hands found his hips where he let his thumbs run back and forth in short lines. Jeremy cried out as he dropped back down, hands clutching the sheets again. Tyler bit his lip until it split under the pressure. It was another moment before he managed to inhale, tongue sweeping out to catch the spill of blood.<br>"I thought you were done with trying to kill me," Tyler gritted. Jeremy smiled quickly.  
>"I told you I want to feel it." He leaned down and kissed Tyler softly, pulling back to lift up again. "Dreamt it too many times to rush it," he admitted then, lowering back down. Tyler groaned at this admission and he had to admit he didn't want to rush it either. He forced himself not to lift to meet Jeremy's hips. This was all he needed. It was all he could have. It was all he needed. The torturous pace continued and Tyler was nearly surprised that sparks weren't lighting up across their skin as it brushed together. The air between them was so hot he could barely remember the chill of the water or the cool of the bed when he'd first slid in. When Jeremy could move without gritting his teeth Tyler pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's back, kissing his jaw before catching his lips. He let his hands fist in Jeremy's shirt again and tried to breathe as he held on. Jeremy curled into him and whimpered into his throat. Tyler lifted him before lowering him to the tangled sheets. He smoothed hair off Jeremy's forehead and dropped a kiss on his cheek before drawing out slowly. Jeremy moaned, eyes squeezing closed. Tyler rocked into him gently one more time before letting his hips roll forward firmly. Jeremy moaned, his hand catching at Tyler's, fingers tangling together. "Please," he hissed out, "please Tyler, missed you so much, please…" Tyler groaned, hips snapping forward again. The rhythm built until Tyler couldn't control it anymore, bodies twisted together as they each desperately tried to drag enough air into their lungs.<p>

Tyler was plummeting back to the ground and all he could think to do was keep Jeremy tight in his arms as he let his eyes close. He wanted every last second he could capture. Jeremy was holding on to him too and as Tyler's mind settled into the haze of sleep he told himself it was enough. As he'd been telling himself for years…he did not want anything more.

…

Jeremy woke on his own in the morning. He stretched slowly and winced, wondering if Elena had covered for him. She'd certainly been playing the hero lately. He wondered what she'd told the servants as he looked to Tyler. Half of Jeremy's brain was mostly sure he was still asleep. This had to be a dream. But the ache in his body certainly wasn't a dream. Jeremy's smile turned to a wince but he shook it away. After another moment he pulled himself up before sliding over to Tyler and kissing the corner of his mouth softly.  
>"Mm," Tyler managed, eyes blinking open. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled lazily. "Jeremy," he exhaled.<br>"Last I checked," Jeremy teased softly. His fingertips grazed over Tyler's chest before his hand settled his chin landing on Tyler's shoulder as he looked up at him.  
>"How long do we have?"<br>"Not long enough," Jeremy answered, frowning. Tyler's hand ran through his hair once and he pressed a kiss to Jeremy's eyebrow before sitting up and sliding away. Jeremy shot up, catching his elbow. "They'll knock before they come in," he breathed with an edge of desperation, "where are you going?"  
>"I should dress," Tyler said stiffly, "I should go." Jeremy only held on to him tighter.<br>"Go?" he demanded.  
>"You know it only hurts more the longer I stay." Jeremy blinked a few times. He wasn't sure why he hadn't expected Tyler to feel it too. Maybe not after all this time.<br>"Where will you go?" He hated the catch in his voice, the way Tyler softened and looked back to him.  
>"Away," Tyler answered simply. Jeremy felt his chest contract at that and he knew it showed on his face. He didn't bother looking away, trying to pull Tyler back instead.<br>"Not yet," he said thickly, "not yet." _You can't leave _he wanted to say _not after this. _  
>"You said yourself you have nothing to give me," Tyler returned quietly, arm tensing further in Jeremy's grasp.<p>

Jeremy let the breath out slowly even though it pained him.  
>"I can't marry you," he admitted, "I cannot give you a crown or power."<br>"What?" Jeremy let his hand slide off, licking his lips against the sudden dryness in his mouth.  
>"It would be too complicated," he tried to explain, "too risky." Tyler slid back towards him.<br>"You think _that_ is what I want? A crown?" He shook his head once. "I have had more power than I ever desired. I only tear myself away from you now because you have a queen Jeremy. That I cannot think will last." Jeremy shook his head then.  
>"My queen? <em>Elena<em>?" Tyler nodded sharply. "My sister?" Jeremy demanded, disbelief lacing his tone.  
>"Sister," Tyler echoed flatly.<br>"The only reason?" Jeremy demanded sharply as Tyler opened his mouth to continue.  
>"Yes bu-" Jeremy's lips firmly cut him off as he hauled Tyler back into the bed. Pain flared but Jeremy ignored it, lying on Tyler again and sighing deeply.<br>"How is your sister your queen?" Tyler questioned.  
>"We might have to keep it a secret," Jeremy said instead of answering, "maybe one day…"<br>"Jeremy I don't care if no one knows. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life making shoes for your damn horses in the royal stable. But how is your sister your queen?"  
>"I named her my queen," Jeremy said quickly.<br>"_Why_?"  
>"Because I knew I would never marry." Tyler stared at him until Jeremy flushed and looked away. Eventually he sighed and nuzzled into Jeremy's neck.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too," Jeremy whispered.<br>"What now Your Majesty?" Jeremy groaned and tucked his face back under Tyler's chin.  
>"I'd like to lay here until someone has need of me…if you don't mind."<br>"Not in the slightest."

…

When the king's nephew is named heir to the throne those that do not know may be surprised. Those that do know will not be. Secrets can't really be kept in a castle. But most of the servants know their king hasn't been this happy in years. Some even think the way the men try to hide how they look at each other is adorable. Almost like children. It's not a surprise that where you find the king you will find Tyler not far behind. To the outside eye perhaps he is just overly attentive. The best guard the king has, even going so far as to share his chambers at night. He works in the castle but he's not a servant. Nor is he nobility. The servants let this pass as well. Most of the nobles simply do not care.

When they go hunting, for walks in the garden, or disappear altogether, it is their time alone.

_A/N: Wow this went way longer than expected. In many ways I suppose. _

_But I didn't end _happily ever after _so there's that._

_Also Elena played the hero..which I quite enjoy. I miss her and Jeremy having a good relationship. I miss a lot of things (JYLER) about season one though. I need to shut up I know._

_I know._

_Once again, thank you all so much for reading. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Especially this strange little ride lol. _

_Thank you. _


End file.
